Manipulateur de symboles
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Un monde aux règles dures, un Heero OOC, Un Quatre qui perd les pédales, un Trowa qui tente de le maintenir dans le droit chemin et un Duo qui essaie de faire face à tout ce qui arrive. Cela vous tente ? Chapitre 12 en ligne ! Attention, c'est pas gentil du tout.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet. _

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore._

_Commentaire : On dirait que je ne sais pas grand chose finalement._

_Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des milénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ére s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerca une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 1) L'achat de Quatre**

Le marchand d'esclave jeta un regard ennuyé sur la salle de l'auberge qu'il avait louée pour la circonstance. Hormis quelques curieux elle était presque vide, la vente s'annonçait mal. Mais il aurait du se douter qu'une ville côtière ne serait pas le lieu idéal pour vendre sa marchandise. Les pécheurs n'utilisaient guère d'esclaves. Ils n'en avaient ni les moyens ni l'utilité.

Enfin, il était venu jusque là, il avait loué cette maudite salle, il lui fallait au moins montrer quelques spécimens, ne ce fut-ce que par acquis de conscience, qui sait, peut être que parmi ces personnes il y en aurait une ou deux à la bourse bien garnie qui serait tenté par ce qu'il avait à proposer.

Galvanisé par cet espoir il commença à houspiller les esclaves qui composaient son fond de commerce.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait ainsi la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit sur deux nouveaux arrivants.

Le premier était tout jeune, à peine sortit de l'enfance, quinze ans, seize peut être, mais pas plus. Blond et mince, avec des yeux clairs, d'un bleu limpide au regard faussement candide il avait sur les lèvres le sourire un peu timide de ceux qui ne se sentent pas vraiment à leur place là où ils se trouvent.

Le second, plus âgé et plus grand, la vingtaine bien sonnée, avait des cheveux châtain roux et des yeux verts. Il portait des habits usés et délavés par l'eau de mer, tandis que son blond compagnon était vétu de façon plus élégante. Lui non plus ne semblait pas croire être à sa place dans cet endroit.

- Quatre, je t'assure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Déclara t'il.

Le blond fit la moue.

- Je dois absolument trouver un cadeau pour Duo.

- Mais un esclave...

- Il se plaint toujours d'avoir trop de travail pour s'en sortir seul et pas les moyens de payer le salaire de quelqu'un. Un esclave est donc la solution idéale.

Celui aux yeux verts secoua nerveusement la tête.

- Sans doute. Mais il ne sera pas content.

Le début de la présentation les empêcha de se disputer plus encore. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers l'estrade de fortune où le marchand venait de revenir, tirant derrière lui le premier des esclaves qu'il avait à vendre. Un asiatique aux yeux bleus dont le corps nu était bien découpé et assez propre.

Comme souvent, il commençait par ceux qu'il n'espérait pas vendre, plus pour attirer le client que par réel espoir d'y parvenir. Celui qu'il avait choisi pour débuter ce soir là était dans son stoc depuis des semaines. Malgré sa perfection physique il ne parvenait pas à trouver acheteur.

Personne ne voulait s'encombrer d'un mauvais manipulateur de symboles. Ceux qui en achetaient voulaient des champions capable de leur faire gagner des fortunes, pas d'un incapable.

Mais ici, dans cette ville reculée, il était possible que sa réputation de bon à rien ne soit pas arrivée aux oreilles du tout venant et qu'un idiot désireux de faire fortune se laisse tenter.

Quatre n'entendit pas un seul mot du discours du marchand. Il ne voulait pas écouter le boniment d'un vendeur d'esclaves

Son regard avait croisé celui de l'esclave et il y avait lu tant de souffrance qu'il en avait été bouleversé. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, puis le regard de l'autre s'était fermé et il n'avait plus rien perçu, mais ce bref contact l'avait convaincu.

Il lui fallait cet esclave et pas un autre.

_Une salle de plus. Tous ces gens... lequel sera mon acquéreur ? Se trouve t'il ici ? Je ne vois personne qui saurait convenir... et lui... lui n'est pas ici._

L'esclave fixait le sol, obstinément.

Il ne se souciait ni du marchand ni des curieux.

Lorsque le fouet mordit la chair de son dos il ne cilla même pas.

Il avait l'habitude de la douleur.

Il exécuta machinalement le mouvement qu'on attendait de lui.

Puis il se figea.

Il sentait le sang qui coulait de sa blessure.

_Une de plus._

Son dos en suportait déjà tant.

C'était sans importance.

Rien n'avait d'importance.

Pas même sa vie.

Surtout pas sa vie.

Il n'était qu'un manipulateur de symbole après tout.

Pas même un être humain.

Ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle ne voyait pas en lui un de leurs semblables.

Les autres esclaves non plus.

Eux ne recevaient jamais le fouet.

Ils étaient esclaves parce qu'ils avaient des dettes.

Ils avaient donc des droits.

Ils étaient humains, méritaient donc un minimum de respect.

Pas lui.

Lui, on pouvait le battre et l'affamer.

Lui il n'avait aucun droit.

_Je voudrais fermer les yeux..._

ll se devait d'obéir et de se taire.

_Je voudrais ne plus rien voir..._

Le marchand l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche.

_Ne plus rien sentir..._

Les doigts épais lui meurtrissaient les lèvres et les joues.

_Je voudrais dormir..._

La lumière lui blessait les yeux.

Il savait déjà ce qui allait suivre.

_Ne jamais me réveiller._

Personne ne voudrait de lui.

Le marchand serait furieux.

Il serait battu, une fois de plus.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

_Il y a bien ce garçon blond... mais ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne peut m'acheter et ce n'est pas lui._

La douleur familière le traversa.

Celui qu'il attendait n'était jamais au rendez-vous.

Puis le marchand le poussa en avant et il sentit une main se refermer sur la corde nouée autour de son cou.

Il entrevit le garçon blond qu'il avait écarté d'office.

_Lui ? Mon maître ?_

Il avait du mal à le croire.

Comment un enfant de cet âge pouvait il avoir les moyens de l'acheter ?

Il n'en suivit pas moins son nouveau propriétaire.

Quatre répugnait à tenir la corde. Comme s'il tirait derrière lui un animal et non un être humain. Mais il se devait de le faire sinon il passerait pour faible et permissif. L'esclave ne le respecterait pas. Une fois dans la rue il se sentit un peu mieux. Les regards des curieux présents dans la salle lui pesaient fortement.

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de se débarasser de ce présent génant qu'il voulait faire à son frère.

Trowa l'obligea à cesser de marcher.

- Tu as perdu la raison ?

Quatre le fixa sans comprendre.

L'esclave lui semblait ne pas se sentir concerné par la situation. Il fixait le sol pavé de la rue de son regard impassible et froid.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Tu viens d'acheter un manipulateur de symboles. Tu as donc oublié que ton frère les déteste ?

Quatre sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

Il posa un regard effaré sur l'esclave.

Il n'avait pas entendu un seul mot de la présentation parce qu'il se refuser à écouter un homme en vendre un autre.

Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait eu tort.

Il comprenait pourquoi le prix était aussi élevé.

Pourquoi le vendeur lui avait dit que l'esclave était à lui sans limite de temps.

L'asiatique n'était pas un être humain accomplissant une peine ou réglant une dette.

Il aurait du prêter attention à ces propos.

Cela lui aurait évité de dépenser toutes ses économies pour acquérir un non humain.

_J'ai froid. Pourquoi n'avancent ils pas ?_

Qu'allait il faire maintenant ?

L'esclave tourna brièvement les yeux vers son nouveau maître et vit son expression. Celle d'un homme qui réalise qu'il vient de faire une erreur. Il n'en fut pas surpris.

_Encore un que je déçois..._

Quatre fit demi tour pour regagner la salle mais Trowa l'en empêcha.

- Inutile, il ne voudra pas et tu seras ridicule.

Quatre laissa ses épaules s'affaisser.

_J'ai si froid..._

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui maintenant ? Demanda Quatre à Trowa d'une voix angoissée.

- Tu pourras le conduire dans la ville voisine pour la grande foire et l'y revendre.

L'esclave ferma les yeux une seconde.

_Surtout ne pas leur montrer._

Quatre se sentait mieux. Les mots de Trowa étaient la sagesse même.

Pourtant, avant de vendre l'esclave à la grande foire il devait le mener chez lui et expliquer à son frère ce qu'il avait fait de ses économies. L'argent hérité de sa mère que son frère avait gardé pour lui pendant des années et qu'il lui avait remis pour son seizième anniversaire en lui recommandant d'en faire bon usage.

_Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis faible._

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. Déclara Trowa.

Quatre soupira et se remit à marcher, mais à nouveau Trowa l'obligea à cesser.

- Quoi encore ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts retira sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de l'esclave.

Le manipulateur de symbole faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler mais il n'était pas dupe.

L'autre avait froid.

Le regard bleu le fixa avec surprise.

_Pourquoi fait il cela ? Je ne suis pas un être humain._

Mais l'esclave ne dit pas un seul mot. Il ne fit pas non plus un seul geste pour resserer le tissus autour de son corps transi. Il laissa Trowa nouer le lien de la cape autour de son cou et suivit Quatre lorsque ce dernier se remit à avancer.

Bien que le froid puisse encore l'atteindre comme il se refusait à porter les mains à la cape, elle le protégeait tout de même en partie et il appréçia ce confort inconnu de lui.

Il était un esclave.

Un non humain.

La souffrance était familière pour lui.

Pas la bonté d'un geste désintéressé.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Quatre se mit à marcher plus vite, laissant Trowa derrière lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le geste du pécheur l'avait irrité au plus haut point.

Trowa ne chercha pas à le rejoindre. Il ne voulait pas ajouter à son malaise. Il rentra donc chez lui assez inquiet.

Quatre ouvrit la porte de sa maison le plus discrètement possible.

S'il pouvait éviter son frère, ce ne serait pas plus mal.

Mais on obtient rarement ce que l'on désire le plus et il avait à peine refermé la porte que son frère le rejoignit.

- Quatre ! Où étais tu ? Il est tard, je me faisais du soucis.

Quatre se mordit les lèvres.

Il était impossible que son frère ne voie pas l'esclave à demi nu.

Qu'il ne remarqua pas la corde autour de son cou.

Qu'il n'en déduise pas la réalité des choses.

Qu'il ne soit pas faché.

Il s'obligea à se tourner vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Pas trop grand pour ne pas sembler insolent.

* * *

_Voila, le premier chapitre est terminé._

_Vous avez aimé ?_

_Oui, non ?_

_Et bien, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore._

_Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin._

_Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero._

_Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2) L'aveu de Quatre

Le regard de Duo accrocha la personne qui se tenait derrière Quatre et se fit sombre à la vue de la corde.

- Quatre ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

L'adolescent se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais te faire un cadeau utile…

L'esclave sentit une sensation bizarre l'envahir.

Comme si la vie revenait en lui.

Il redressa la tête lentement.

_Enfin…_

Il l'avait trouvé.

Il contempla avec discrétion celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps.

Sa peau claire.

Ses yeux violets.

Sa longue chevelure nattée avec soin.

_Il est beau…_

Il se sentit rougir.

Comment osait il penser de façon si futile ?

La beauté était sans importance.

C'était lui.

Cela seul comptait.

- Un cadeau utile ? Quatre ! Ne me dis pas que tu as dépensé ton héritage pour acheter un esclave !

Quatre baissa la tête.

- Si… murmura t'il faiblement.

Duo jura.

Se mordilla les lèvres.

Regarda sévèrement son jeune frère adoptif.

- Ne crois pas que je vais aller te faire rembourser. Tu as voulu dépenser ton argent, il te faut l'assumer. Mais je ne veux pas d'un esclave sous mon toit.

Il se tourna vers l'esclave.

- Vous êtes libre.

Des yeux d'un bleu profond se tournèrent vers lui.

Incrédules.

_Libre ? Moi ? Non…_

L'esclave savait très bien qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Mais il ne lui appartenait pas de le dire.

Quatre se tortilla de plus belle.

- Duo…

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas le libérer.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est un manipulateur de…

- QUOI !

Le cri de Duo fit sursauter Quatre mais l'esclave ne broncha pas.

Il avait l'habitude des cris.

Il se contenta de baisser les yeux.

Duo attrapa Quatre par le bras et le tira vers lui.

- Comment as-tu osé amener cette chose sous mon toit ? demanda t'il avec rage.

L'esclave ne réagit pas d'avantage.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas manqué un seul mot.

La chaleur qu'il ressentait en lui était elle donc un mensonge ?

_J'ai mal…_

Celui qu'il attendait n'aurait il pas du ressentir quelque chose lui aussi ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Se trompait il ?

_Je ne comprends pas… c'est lui… je le sais…_

Après tout, il n'avait jamais encore rien ressenti.

Peut être y avait il une marge d'erreur.

_Je veux… je veux que ce soit lui…_

Peut être que cette chaleur avait une autre cause.

_Je veux être arrivé…_

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de l'esclave.

Silencieuses.

Duo se tut.

Tourna la tête.

Les vit.

Ressentit un chagrin qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir un jour.

Surtout pour une de ces créatures maudites.

- OK. On le garde, mais il va devoir se rendre utile. Puisqu'il est un manipulateur, il va devoir nous montrer ce qu'il sait faire.

Il jeta un regard dur à Quatre.

- Mais je te laisse t'en occuper.

Quatre approuva en silence.

Soulagé que son frère ait finalement changé d'avis.

Duo se dirigea vers la porte, décidé à sortir.

Mais il cessa de marcher pour regarder encore l'esclave.

Comme irrésistiblement attiré.

Il essuya machinalement les larmes.

L'esclave le regardait.

De ses yeux si bleus.

Indéchiffrables.

Il retira la corde qui entourait le cou musclé.

Soupira en voyant les marques.

- Viens avec moi. Ordonna t'il d'un ton froid.

Quatre ne savait pas encore soigner correctement, il allait donc devoir s'en charger.

L'esclave le suivit docilement.

Il le conduisit dans la pièce où il avait ses remèdes.

- Enlève cette cape. Dit il tout aussi froidement.

L'esclave défit l'attache et laissa le tissu tomber à ses pieds.

Après tout, on ne lui avait pas dit de la ranger.

Duo découvrit sa nudité sans surprise.

Les marchands d'esclaves n'étaient pas connus pour leur générosité envers leurs possessions.

Il détailla avec attention le corps parfait qui lui faisait face.

Manipulateur de symbole ou non, celui qui lui faisait face était un beau spécimen de mâle et il s'y connaissait, foi de Duo Maxwell.

Trop beau même.

- On t'a déjà ? demanda t'il en faisant un geste explicite.

L'esclave secoua la tête négativement.

Duo soupira de soulagement.

- C'est déjà ça. Au moins tu es sain.

_Pourquoi dit il cela ? Quelle importance cela a-t-il que je sois sain ? Puisque je ne suis pas humain ? Même à ses yeux…_

Duo prit un pot d'onguent.

Se rapprocha.

- Tourne toi que je vois ta nuque…

L'esclave se tourna avec lenteur.

Exposant son dos meurtri.

Lacéré par les nombreux coups de fouet.

Duo retint son souffle.

Horrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

Tellement de cicatrices.

Certaines blessures encore récentes étaient infectées.

Une saignait toujours.

La colère se ranima en lui à cette vue.

On avait profané ce qui lui appartenait.

Il ressentait une si grande rage qu'il ne s'étonna pas de ce qu'il venait de penser.

Reposant le pot d'onguent il appela Quatre.

- Est-ce que la cuve de bain est prête ?

Quatre répondit par l'affirmative.

Duo mena l'esclave à la salle de bains et lui désigna la cuve.

- Allez hop, au bain !

L'esclave considéra l'eau pure et chaude avec incrédulité.

_Moi ? Dans cette eau propre ? Je vais la salir…_

Il ne bougea pas.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Et bien, tu attends que je t'y mette ? Faut pas rêver.

- Duo, osa Quatre qui avait suivi, avec ses blessures ce n'est peut être pas indiqué…

Duo gromella, devant bien admettre que son frère n'avait pas tort.

Il fit sortir Quatre avec mauvaise humeur.

Se tourna vers l'esclave.

- On peut pas dire que tu me simplifie la vie toi hein ?

L'esclave baissa les yeux.

_Je voudrais lui demander pardon… mais ma voix ne m'obéit pas… j'ai honte…_

- Oh, pas de ça avec moi, je sais ce que vous êtes vous les manipulateurs.

_Il sait ? Mais que sait il ?_

Duo trempa un linge fin et doux dans l'eau et l'enduisit de savon.

- Ca va piquer. Mais bah, tu en as vu d'autres hein créature ?

_Oui… j'en ai vu d'autres et je suis une créature… mais je suis… la tienne… pourquoi ne le vois tu pas ?_

Duo commença à frotter doucement.

- Je suis trop bête, tiens, après ce qu'un des tiens à fait à mon meilleur ami…

_Un des miens… pas moi… tu me fais mal… tes mots me blessent tellement…_

- Des êtres sans cœur, voila ce que vous êtes. Solo était amoureux de l'un de vous créature. Tu imagine un peu ?

_Oui… j'imagine très bien… mais qu'aimait il au juste ?_

Duo laissa échapper un rire grinçant.

- Faut dire qu'il était beau. Différent de toi, mais beau aussi. Solo en était dingue. Moi j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre…

Tout en parlant Duo continuait à laver le dos meurtri.

_Nous sommes tous beaux… hélas…_

- Il a trimé comme un dingue pour l'acheter. Il s'est même vendu… et l'autre ingrat s'est enfuit.

_Non._

- Alors son propriétaire a porté plainte. Une enquête a été ouverte. Solo a été arrêté. Il est mort en prison. Mort de maladie et de chagrin. Parce qu'un des tiens l'avait trahi.

_Non… jamais un des miens n'aurait pu faire une telle chose…_

- Et moi, je me suis juré que je ne pardonnerai jamais.

_Mais moi je suis né pour toi…_

- Que jamais je n'accepterai l'un des tiens.

_Ce n'est pas juste. Je voudrais te le dire… t'expliquer…_

- Et voila que Quatre t'offre à moi… quelle sale blague…

_T'expliquer que tu fais erreur… qu'il y a une explication… nous ne pouvons pas trahir… mais je n'ai pas de voix… ta colère m'empêche de parler…_

- Enfin, si tu es aussi intelligent que bavard… je suis pas arrivé avec toi hein ?

_Je ne peux pas parler, mais je peux bouger… te toucher… tant pis si tu me bats ensuite…_

La main de l'esclave se pose sur celle de Duo.

Chaude.

Solide.

Aussi forte que la sienne.

- On dirait que tu me comprends…

Une légère pression répondit.

- C'est déjà ça.

Nouvelle pression.

Presqu'une caresse.

Duo ne s'en rendit pas compte ou préféra faire comme si.

_J'aime te toucher… je ne l'aurais pas cru…_

L'esclave retira sa main.

Le message était passé.

Du moins cela semblait être le cas.

Duo reprit ses soins.

- Il n'y est pas allé de main morte hein ? Tu étais rebelle ?

L'esclave fit un signe de tête négatif.

- Si tu le dis… bah, j'imagine qu'il n'avait pas besoin de prétexte.

_Non, en effet…_

Les mains agiles de Duo désinfectèrent les plaies les plus vilaines et les enduisirent toutes d'onguent une fois la peau propre et sèche.

Puis il les banda.

- Voila, j'ai terminé. Tu devrais survivre…

_Oui… mais toi… vas-tu toujours me rejeter ?_

- Bon, tu ne peux pas te balader à poil. Je vais te filer des vêtements. Bouge pas d'ici.

_Où pourrai-je aller de toute façon ?_

Duo fit signe à l'esclave de s'asseoir et quitta la salle de bains.

Le manipulateur s'installa dans un coin, sans appuyer son dos au mur.

Ferma les yeux.

_J'ai faim…_

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Comment serait il nourri à l'avenir ?

Duo revint avec une tenue propre et en bon état.

- J'ai pas beaucoup d'habits en trop, donc tu vas devoir te contenter d'affaires à moi. Heureusement, t'es pas beaucoup plus grand ni plus fort…

_M'en contenter ? Non… je n'aurais jamais rien de plus précieux…_

Le manipulateur passa lentement les habits, savourant leur contact.

_Ils ont touché ton corps…_

Ils étaient chauds.

Confortables.

_Ils sentent bon…_

Une ombre de sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du manipulateur.

Duo le regarda.

- Ils te vont bien.

Les habits de couleur bleu nuit étaient assortis aux yeux du manipulateur.

Duo le regarda encore, puis se tourna vers la porte.

- Bon, le repas doit être prêt.

_Le repas ? Est-ce que…_

Le manipulateur le regarda s'éloigner ne sachant que faire.

Arrivé à la porte Duo se retourna et lui tendit la main sans réfléchir.

- Alors ? Tu viens ?

Le manipulateur le rejoignit vivement. Lui prit la main. Duo ne la retira pas.

_Oui !_

Ils entrèrent ensembles dans la salle à manger où s'activait Quatre.

Les yeux clairs du garçon s'écarquillèrent de surprise en les voyant main dans la main.

Il ne dit rien mais sentit un sentiment trouble s'éveiller en lui.

Un sentiment mauvais.

_

* * *

_

Yatta !

_J'ai fini par réussir à pondre le second chapitre !_

_Trop contente !_

_Bon, d'accord, il est court..._

_Mais je vous jure que j'ai fait tout mon possible._

_J'espère que le résultat vous a convenu._

_Et si la réponse est oui, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

_Mais si, voyons, tout commence avec le petit bouton bleu._

_Oui, juste là_

_En dessous._

_Vous le voyez ?_

_Et bien, cliquez maintenant et laissez faire votre inspiration._

_Merci._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet._

_Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas._

_Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore._

_Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin._

_Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero._

_Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

**_

* * *

_**

Manipulateur de symboles

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3) Premiers heurts

Le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant.

Quatre d'ordinaire enjoué et communicatif se taisait.

Duo n'avait pas plus envie de parler.

Quand au manipulateur, il se contentait de manger, les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

Puis, alors qu'ils allaient terminer Quatre parla enfin.

D'une voix douce et claire.

- Où va-t-il dormir ? Dans la chambre de papa ?

La question aurait pu sembler innocente.

Elle était posée si gentiment.

Mais elle eu un effet dévastateur.

Duo se leva brusquement.

Le visage fermé.

- Dans la chambre de papa ! Mais tu rêves ! Il est hors de question qu'une de ces créatures entre dans cette pièce.

Le manipulateur ne broncha pas.

Continua à regarder son assiette.

Quatre réprima un sourire satisfait.

Une fois encore il avait su dire les mots qu'il fallait pour ranimer la colère de son ainé.

Restait à enfoncer le clou.

Délicatement mais en profondeur.

- Mais où va-t-il dormir dans ce cas ? Il lui faut un lit et nous n'en avons pas d'autres…

Duo serra les poings.

- Un lit ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu n'as pas à faire à un humain Quatre, met toi bien cela dans le crâne. Ce n'est qu'une créature. Un monstre qui n'a que l'apparence humaine.

- Oui grand frère. Déclara docilement Quatre en baissant les yeux.

Plus pour dissimuler un regard de triomphe que pour masquer des remords qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

Duo s'y trompa pourtant et soupira.

Posa la main sur l'épaule du blondinet.

- Tu es vraiment trop gentil Quatre.

Quatre feignit l'embarras et resta silencieux.

Le manipulateur attendait, comme indifférent.

Mais il entendait et comprenait fort bien.

_Ca a commencé… Pourquoi est-ce toujours la même chose ? Qu'ai-je fait de si mal pour que cela se produise encore et encore ?_

Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

_Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas revivre cela… s'il est vraiment celui que j'attends. Je ne veux pas le perdre… je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste plus encore. Mais comment faire ?_

- Va te coucher. Dit doucement Duo à Quatre.

Ce dernier l'embrassa.

- Bonne nuit grand frère.

Duo lui rendit son baiser.

- Bonne nuit angel.

_Angel ? Oui, ce surnom lui va bien… mais pour combien de temps encore_ _?_

Quatre se retira, satisfait de sa réussite.

Il se mit au lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Duo se tourna vers le manipulateur, tout sourire envolé.

- A nous deux maintenant ! Ne va pas t'imaginer que parce que j'ai accepté que tu reste tu auras la belle vie !

_Je n'imagine rien._

- Parce que ce ne sera pas le cas.

_Je sais._

- Ici j'ai du travail par-dessus la tête et crois moi, je ne vais pas te laisser te tourner les pouces.

_Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras._

- Pour commencer tu vas débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle. Allez ! Au travail.

_Le travail ne me fait pas peur. Je n'ai peur que de ce qui vous attend. Si seulement je pouvais l'empêcher… Mais je travaillerais dur. Ca oui. Aussi dur que possible._

Le manipulateur se leva et entreprit de débarrasser.

Suivit Duo dans la cuisine, portant couverts, verres et assiettes.

_Je travaillerai pour toi._

Il fit la vaisselle rapidement.

Habile malgré son manque d'expérience en la matière.

_Dans l'espoir que tu comprennes un jour._

Duo l'observa, surveillant chaque geste.

- Tu t'en sors bien. Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Le manipulateur fit signe que non.

_Ce n'est pas bien difficile._

- Tu ne parles jamais ? Tu es muet ?

Nouveau signe négatif.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Alors où est le problème ?

_Je…_

Le natté se rapprocha.

_Je voudrais…_

Le regard violet s'était assombri plus encore.

- Nous ne sommes pas dignes d'entendre ta voix peut être ?

_Non ! Ce n'est pas cela !_

Le manipulateur posa l'assiette qu'il venait de laver.

_Je voudrais parler !_

Fit face lentement.

_Je voudrais tellement pouvoir parler !_

Le visage neutre.

_Te parler !_

Baissa les yeux, faisant à nouveau un signe négatif.

_Je ne peux pas !_

La tension devint nettement palpable.

- Alors parle ! Puisque rien ne t'en empêche. Ordonna Duo.

_J'ai mal…_

Le manipulateur gardait les yeux baissés.

_J'ai tellement mal…_

Il réussissait difficilement à garder les yeux secs.

_J'ai peur..._

Ceux de Duo s'assombrissaient de plus en plus.

_De ta colère qui me rend muet._

Le silence s'éternisait.

_Qui m'étouffe._

Le natté avança encore, arrivant tout près de l'esclave.

_Délivre moi._

Le manipulateur sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

_De quelque manière que ce soit._

Entrecoupé par la rage.

_Toi seul est en mesure de me rendre ma voix._

Puis le natté tendit le bras.

_Ou de me faire taire à jamais._

Attrapa le manipulateur par le col.

Le plaqua contre un mur.

- Regarde moi créature !

Le regard bleu nuit se leva vers lui.

Le manipulateur de symbole ne faisait rien pour se défendre.

Attendant passivement l'inévitable correction.

La souhaitant presque.

Une douleur physique pour masquer la douleur morale.

_Je sais que je suis né pour toi. Mais peut être que tu ne sauras jamais._

Le temps se figeait presque.

Dans l'attente d'un événement.

Quel qu'il soit.

_Je voudrais prendre encore ta main dans les miennes._

D'une délivrance.

_Je voudrais te dire ce que je sais._

Même douloureuse.

_Ce que je sens._

Le natté leva le poing.

_Je te vois…_

Le manipulateur ferma les yeux.

_C'est toi qui ne me vois pas._

Résigné.

_C'est ainsi._

Le poing serré s'élança vers sa cible.

_Je ne t'en veux pas._

Frappa le mur.

Il y eu un choc.

Un bruit mat.

Qui les ébranla tous deux.

Duo relâcha le col qu'il tordait.

Se recula.

Haletant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait… murmura t'il.

Il n'était pas coutumier de cette rage aveugle.

_Je ne t'ai rien fait._

Le manipulateur se détacha du mur.

_Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur cela._

Ses mains rugueuses saisirent celle qui avait frappé le mur.

_Mais c'est tout de même ma faute._

Avec une douceur surprenante.

_Pardon._

Il était surpris.

Pour la première fois un maître avait préféré ne pas le frapper.

Duo regarda ces mains tenant les siennes.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Solo quelqu'un osait les tenir.

Par trois fois.

Il avait presqu'oublié combien cela pouvait être agréable.

Puis il releva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis et la réalité reprit ses droits.

Il se libéra sans ménagement.

Il y eu une brève expression de douleur dans les yeux bleu sombre qu'il fixait.

Si fugace qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas l'avoir imaginée.

Alors il décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

- Ne me touche plus jamais sans ma permission créature !

Le manipulateur baissa à nouveau la tête.

Laissa retomber ses bras.

Duo se détourna.

- Viens, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

_Je m'en moque._

Le natté s'éloigna, l'esclave le suivit docilement.

_N'importe quel endroit me convient._

Duo ouvrit une porte, désigna une pile de tapis.

- Tu peux t'installer dessus, je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Je vais te chercher une couverte et des coussins pour compléter…

_Des coussins ? A quoi bon ?_

Les tapis seraient bien assez de confort.

Mais déjà le natté s'était éloigné.

Il revint avec une épaisse couverture et deux coussins.

Posa une lampe sur une petite table.

- Voila. Bonne nuit créature.

_Bonne nuit ?_

Duo le regarda une dernière fois, sourcils froncés.

Evaluant son état.

- Tu as intérêt à dormir vite, je me lève tôt et ce n'est pas tes coups de fouet qui vont te dispenser de travailler demain matin.

_Je sais._

Puis le natté se retira.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

Le manipulateur se retrouva seul dans ce qui était sans nul doute un débarras. Entouré d'objets dont les habitants de la maison n'avaient visiblement pas l'utilité.

_Bonne nuit…_

Il retira ses habits, les disposa avec soin sur un meuble qu'il avait débarrassé de sa poussière, s'étendit sur les tapis, se recouvrant de la chaude couverture.

Eteignit la lampe.

Referma ses yeux bleus sur l'ombre de larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à verser.

_J'ai mal…_

Le sommeil le fuyait.

Il avait enfin trouvé celui qu'il cherchait.

Mais il n'en était que plus seul encore.

Plus triste et blessé que jamais.

Il comprenait à présent que son voyage sur la route menant vers le cœur de son maître ne faisait que commencer.

_Vais-je y parvenir ?_

Combien elle était incertaine.

_A quel prix ?_

Déjà les effets s'en faisaient ressentir.

Le jeune homme blond était en train de changer.

_Combien de temps ai-je ?_

Il n'avait pas la réponse à cela.

Il en savait si peu.

Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs de mots entendus dans l'enfance.

Parlant d'un être qui lui était destiné.

D'une malédiction s'attachant à leur réunion.

D'une épreuve à traverser.

De quelque chose à accomplir.

Des notions vagues, abstraites. Effrayantes.

Il ignorait même qui avait pu lui dire cela.

Le propriétaire de la voix n'était qu'une ombre dans sa mémoire.

L'avait il seulement vu ?

Avait il vraiment entendu ces mots ?

Il avait l'impression qu'ils faisaient partie de lui de toute éternité.

Il se replia sur lui-même.

Instinctivement.

Il n'avait que si peu de certitudes.

Et tellement de questions.

Tellement de peurs.

Duo erra quelques instants dans la maison silencieuse.

Quatre dormait déjà.

Quand à la créature, du moment qu'elle ne bougeait pas de son réduit…

Il s'en moquait.

Du moins il voulait s'en convaincre.

Mais il ressentait une grande peine au fond de son cœur.

Comme l'écho d'une ancienne blessure qui se serait rouverte.

Et une sorte d'impatience.

Du genre de celles que l'on ressent lorsqu'on attend que quelque chose se produise.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- Solo… si seulement tu étais là… toi, tu saurais… je suis sur que tu saurais…

Son ami lui manquait plus que jamais.

Il ne voulait pas encore écouter la voix qui lui soufflait qu'il n'était plus seul.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas seul.

Il avait Quatre.

Son adorable petit frère.

Il n'avait pas besoin de la créature pour lui tenir compagnie.

Seulement pour le soulager d'une part de son travail.

Il allait veiller à la garder à sa place.

Après tout, s'il avait s'agit d'un esclave humain il n'aurait pas permis plus de familiarités, ça non !

Il aurait même été plus vigilant encore.

Les esclaves humains étaient pour la plupart peu dignes de confiance, il avait eu plus d'un écho de personnes ayant eu à souffrir d'en avoir acheté un.

Au moins, avec la créature il n'avait pas à craindre ce genre de problèmes.

Pourtant…

Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait tout de même danger.

_A suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

**

* * *

**

Manipulateur de symboles

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4) Celui qui savait

Duo s'éveilla à l'aube comme tous les jours. Après s'être lavé rapidement il sortit pour prier au pied du chêne sacré comme il en avait l'habitude avant de rentrer préparer à manger.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce où il avait laissé le manipulateur de symboles afin de l'éveiller.

Des yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui dès qu'il ouvrit la porte.

- Tu es donc réveillé. Parfait, viens avec moi, on mange et on va travailler.

Le manipulateur se leva et lui emboîta le pas.

Il s'assit comme lui ordonnait Duo et mangea tant que lui mangeait.

Se leva quand il se leva.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ? demanda Duo à brûle pourpoint.

Le manipulateur de symboles se figea, tourna vers lui ses yeux cobalt.

Ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Les yeux de Duo s'assombrirent.

- Je vois.

Il se détourna, manquant la lueur triste qui passa dans le regard bleu.

_Pardon…_

Ils travaillèrent une bonne partie de la journée dans la forêt, ramassant diverses plantes dont le manipulateur ne savait rien.

Duo lui montrait celles qu'il cherchait et le laissait ensuite se débrouiller.

Alors qu'ils revenaient des enfants jaillirent des buissons bordant la route et se mirent à leur lancer des pierres.

Le manipulateur s'interposa vivement, protégeant celui qui lui était si précieux désormais.

Il grimaça à peine lorsque les pierres l'atteignirent.

Son regard bleu se fit glacial et les enfants prirent peur.

Filèrent à toutes jambes.

Duo le contourna vivement.

- Ne refait jamais ça !

Le manipulateur baissa les yeux, plus blessé par cette colère soudaine que par les pierres reçues.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

_Alors… je ne peux même pas te protéger…_

Duo se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé pour me défendre… plus jamais.

Le manipulateur le considéra avec inquiétude.

_Que veux tu dire ?_

Duo se tourna vers chez lui.

- Rentrons.

Le manipulateur de symboles lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter.

Duo le regarda avec surprise.

L'autre lui prit la main.

Traça des lettres dans sa paume.

_Explique moi pourquoi._

Duo frissonna.

- Alors tu ne peux vraiment pas parler…

_Non._

- Ce ne sont que des superstitions, certains pensent que je suis un peu sorcier.

_Qui ?_

- Comment ça qui ?

_Qui a été blessé pour te défendre ?_

Les yeux de Duo s'assombrirent.

- Quelqu'un qui n'est plus de ce monde.

Le manipulateur vit de la douleur et du chagrin dans ses yeux.

Il se recula, bouleversé par cette vue. Laissant la main qu'il tenait

_Non… ne soit pas triste… je ne veux pas… si seulement je pouvais te le dire vraiment. Si je pouvais effacer ton chagrin…_

L'arrivée d'un vieil homme l'empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'arrivant se planta devant eux, secoua sa tête blanche, leur adressa un sourire quelque peu édenté.

- Les Dieux soient loués, j'arrive à temps !

Duo et le manipulateur se tournèrent vers lui, éberlués.

Qui était il donc ?

Que leur voulait il ?

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Moi ? Je suis un expert en manipulateurs de symboles jeune homme. Je peux vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir sur eux.

- Oh vraiment ? Dans ce cas, vous pouvez peut être me dire comment en éliminer un ?

Le vieillard et le manipulateur le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

Duo leur fit face. Le visage neutre.

Il s'adressa d'abord au manipulateur.

- Toi tu rentre créature, je n'ai plus besoin de toi ici pour le moment, ramène et range ce que nous avons ramassé.

Le manipulateur baissa la tête, résigné et s'éloigna.

Son regard bleu se referma.

_Je vois… C'est donc ainsi…_

Il aurait du s'en douter.

C'était trop beau.

Il posa la main sur son torse espérant que cette chaleur trompeuse née en lui disparaîtrait vite.

- Pourquoi voulez vous tuer votre manipulateur ? s'étonna le vieil homme

- Pas le mien, un autre que je cherche.

- Ah…

Le vieil homme regarda Le manipulateur qui s'éloignait.

- Il faudrait déjà le trouver non ?

- En effet. Si vous avez des conseils.

- Vous pouvez faire des tournois.

- Des tournois ?

- Vous ne savez vraiment rien sur eux on dirait.

- Je sais juste qu'ils sont nuisibles.

- Pourquoi vous en avez un alors ?

- Mon frère l'a acheté.

- Et il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre depuis que vous l'avez ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Pour rien…

Le vieil homme lui sourit.

- Tout va très bien, mais vous devez vous faire à l'idée de devoir voyager pas mal si vous voulez trouver le manipulateur que vous désirez éliminer. S'il est toujours vivant il appartient sans nul doute à quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un lui fait faire des tournois.

- Mais c'est quoi ces tournois ?

- Des compétitions où les manipulateurs font la preuve de leur contrôle sur les gemmes.

- Les gemmes ?

Le vieil homme soupira.

- Je ne suis plus si jeune mon garçon et j'ai fait une longue route. Dit il d'une voix plaintive.

Duo hocha la tête.

- Compris, venez, c'est par là.

Le vieil homme lui emboita le pas.

- Jeune homme, si je puis me permettre…

- Quoi donc ?

- Les manipulateurs de symboles sont assez fragiles, vous devriez faire attention avec le votre.

- Fragiles ? Vous n'avez pas vu l'état de son dos. Plaisanta Duo.

- Je ne parle pas de fragilité physique mais mentale. S'ils souffrent leurs capacités sont amoindries.

- Ca peut les rendre muets ?

- Je pense que oui. Les affections diffèrent selon les manipulateurs.

- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il ne parle pas. Comment je suis censé le guérir ?

- Ecoutez votre cœur.

Duo tourna les yeux vers lui.

- C'est ce que je fais et mon cœur me souffle que vous ne faites pas cela pour rien. Il se trompe ?

- Non. Mais nous parlerons de ma rémunération en temps voulu. Quand partons nous ?

- Comment ça, quand partons nous ?

- Pour les tournois.

- Parce qu'on doit partir ?

- A moins qu'il y ait des tournois dans votre petite ville, ce dont je doute fort.

Duo soupira.

- Mon travail…

- Votre frère ne peut pas s'en charger ?

- Si mais…

- Pas de mais.

- Hein ?

- Vous voulez trouver votre manipulateur à éliminer ?

- …

- Alors vous n'avez pas le choix.

Duo le regarda d'un air mauvais.

Parce qu'il était clair qu'il avait raison.

Et que ce n'était pas toujours facile d'admettre qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un pour faire ce qui nous tient à cœur.

Le vieil homme soutint son regard.

Imperturbable.

Duo jura entre ses dents.

- On en reparlera.

- Quand vous voudrez jeune homme.

Le manipulateur rangeait les dernières plantes lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Son regard bleu et dépourvu du moindre sentiment se tourna vers eux.

- Vous voyez ? demanda le vieil homme à Duo.

Ce dernier approuva.

Oh que oui, il voyait.

Et ce n'était pas agréable.

- Je vais terminer, va te laver. Ordonna t'il au manipulateur.

Celui-ci obéit sans tarder.

Fixant le sol obstinément.

Duo le rejoignit alors qu'il terminait.

- Tu es rapide. C'est bien.

Le regard bleu s'éclaira légèrement.

_Tu es sérieux ?_

- Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été trop dur avec toi. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu es.

_Merci._

Duo se força à sourire au manipulateur.

Après tout, il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver l'autre manipulateur.

Besoin qu'il soit en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Cela méritait bien qu'on fasse quelques concessions.

Quelques efforts.

La vengeance était à ce prix.

Inconscient de tout cela le manipulateur reprit espoir.

Peut être que finalement rien n'est perdu…

Son regard bleu s'éclaira.

Même si ses lèvres refusaient encore de sourire.

Le natté souriait.

Lui souriait.

Il sentit la chaleur revenir en lui.

Irradiant son corps entier.

Jusqu'à sa gorge.

Il le constata avec surprise.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

C'était la première fois que la chaleur montait si haut.

_Est-ce que…_

Il ferma à demi les yeux.

_Puis-je parler ? J'ai peur…_

Il entrouvrit les lèvres.

Les referma.

_Je n'ose pas…_

Il vit le regard de Duo exprimer sa perplexité.

_Je n'ai jamais parlé encore… comment faire ?_

- Quelque chose ne va pas cré… Ah… je ne sais même pas ton nom…

_Mon… nom ?_

Le manipulateur fronça les sourcils.

La notion lui était vaguement familière.

- Tu as bien un nom ? questionna Duo.

Le manipulateur baissa la tête.

_Un nom…_

Brusquement, du fond de son être le nom lui parvint.

Comme une libération.

_Oui !_

Et sa voix arriva avec lui.

- Heero… Yuy…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 5) Face aux symboles**

Le manipulateur ne dormait pas.

Il restait les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité, immobile pour ne pas déranger son maître.

_J'ai peur…_

Tout était allé si vite.

Les préparatifs, le départ, malgré les protestations du jeune homme blond.

Une fois sa décision prise son maître, il ne pouvait plus le nommer autrement, n'avait plus perdu une seconde.

Le voyage lui-même avait été terriblement bref.

_J'ai tellement peur…_

Et lui qui venait juste de retrouver sa voix avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue à nouveau tant l'angoisse le taraudait.

La première chose que son maître ait fait en arrivant avait été de l'inscrire au tournoi de la ville.

Tournoi qui commencerait dans quelques heures.

Il allait de nouveau être mis face aux symboles.

_Que va-t-il se passer ?_

Il avait toujours eu peur des symboles.

Peur de ce qu'il sentait en eux et en lui lorsqu'il les approchait.

Si terriblement peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à bouger la plupart du temps, il restait devant eux, le regard terrifié, incapable du moindre mouvement.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait été qualifié de mauvais manipulateur et était passé de maître en maître, toujours rejeté, encore et encore vendu comme un objet inutile, sans valeur.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait fini par arriver dans la petite ville.

Ce lieu où un instant trop bref il avait cru qu'il pourrait avoir une autre vie.

Un autre destin.

_Mais je me trompais…_

Tout comme se trompait son maître.

Qui ne tarderait pas à le comprendre et à se débarrasser de lui comme les autres.

_Je ne vaux rien…_

Il regarda le jour se lever avec résignation.

Il sentit son maître sortir du sommeil et tourna les yeux vers lui.

_Pardon…_

Duo se redressa sur sa couche et se tourna vers lui.

Fronça les sourcils en le découvrant assis sur le sol au pied du lit qui lui avait été attribué, les bras noués autour des genoux.

- Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas couché sur ton lit ?

Le manipulateur se contenta de baisser les yeux.

La peur en lui était trop forte, il ne pouvait plus parler.

_Je n'en suis pas digne… moi qui vais te décevoir…_

Duo soupira.

- Ne me dis pas que tu recommences avec le silence !

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais vit le manipulateur se tasser un peu plus sur lui-même, frissonnant nerveusement.

Il réalisa qu'il était terrifié.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il vit les yeux cobalt s'écarquiller craintivement puis se fermer.

_J'ai peur de te perdre._

Le manipulateur se mit à trembler nerveusement.

Duo se leva et l'obligea à en faire autant.

Le saisit par les épaules et le secoua légèrement.

- Haut les cœurs créature ! Tu vas pas me faire faux bond maintenant ! J'ai besoin de toi pour retrouver le salaud qui a causé la perte de Solo ! Alors tu vas arrêter ton cirque et faire ce qu'il faut pour gagner ce tournoi !

_C'est ce que tu attends de moi ?_

Les yeux bleus du manipulateur se rouvrirent lentement.

_Juste de l'aide pour ta vengeance ?_

Ils étaient vides de tout sentiment.

Le brun ne ressentait plus aucune chaleur en lui.

_Très bien…_

Juste le froid glacial de l'angoisse.

_Je ferai mon maximum…_

Il était déçu.

Blessé.

Pas vraiment surpris par contre.

_J'aurais du m'en douter…_

Il avait vécu ce genre de scène tellement de fois.

Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

La douleur revint, familière.

J'ai mal…

Plus forte que jamais.

_J'y croyais…_

Il attendit que son maître le laisse et se détourne pour presser ses deux mains sur son torse dans l'espoir dérisoire que cela suffise à réprimer cette douleur.

_Je voulais que ce soit toi…_

Il suivit son maître au dehors.

Il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Il réprima les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

_A quoi bon pleurer ?_

Tout en marchant derrière son maître et le vieil homme qui les avait rejoints le manipulateur se reprit.

Il n'avait plus d'espoir mais il était reconnaissant pour les quelques jours de répit qu'il avait connu.

_Oui… je ferai mon maximum…_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il vivait il entra dans la salle d'un tournoi sans trembler.

_Pour toi…_

Il ne devait pas faire échouer cette fois.

Il devait gagner pour que son maître soit satisfait.

_Pour que tu atteignes ton but…_

Au signal de son maître il se dirigea vers la grande plaque.

_Pas pour que tu me garde…_

Il fixait les symboles colorés de son regard impénétrable.

_Pas pour éviter que tu me frappes…_

Il avançait lentement, sans se presser, comme un condamné à mort qui marche vers le lieu de son exécution.

_Pour toi…_

Un vertige familier le fit vaciller.

_Ca commence…_

Il se reprit et parvint à destination.

_J'ai peur…_

Détournant légèrement les yeux il croisa un regard violet, attentif.

Son maître le regardait.

Son maître croyait en lui.

Il puisa une force nouvelle dans ce regard dépourvu de doutes.

Il restait peut être un espoir.

Un fragile, inespéré espoir.

A nouveau quelqu'un croyait en lui.

Et ce quelqu'un avait éveillé la chaleur en lui.

Lui avait rendu sa voix.

Il ne pouvait pas le décevoir, il allait réussir cette fois.

_Oui !_

Il se tourna vers le panneau, toute peur oubliée.

Ses mains se levèrent gracieusement et se mirent à remuer, traçant d'étranges motifs dans l'espace qui le séparait du panneau.

_Je sens…_

Une curieuse exaltation s'empara de lui.

_Je sens quelque chose…_

Les symboles frémirent puis se mirent à briller et à bouger sur le panneau, au rythme de ses gestes.

Les autres manipulateurs se raidirent et se tournèrent vers lui.

_Oui… il y a quelque chose…_

Ceux qui avaient souri en le voyant entrer, qui le savaient incapable de faire bouger les symboles cessèrent de sourire et de plaisanter entre eux.

_Il y a quelque chose de caché… derrière…_

Tous regardaient, médusés, le prodige qui était en train de s'accomplir.

Le manipulateur aux yeux bleus, celui qui n'avait jamais rien accompli, semblait transfiguré.

Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais.

Ses mains volaient, habiles, précises.

_Je dois trouver !_

Les symboles luisaient de plus en plus, des sons que nul n'avait pu encore entendre au cours d'un tournoi résonnaient dans la salle.

_Je dois trouver ce que c'est !_

Plus personne ne parlait.

_Je dois trouver !_

Les autres manipulateurs se figèrent, les yeux rivés sur celui d'entre eux qui réalisait le prodige.

Le vieil homme près de Duo tremblait d'impatience.

La réaction des autres manipulateurs ne lui avait pas échappé.

_J'y suis presque !_

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

_Encore un peu…_

Il avait trouvé ceux qu'il cherchait.

Il allait assister au prodige.

Enfin…

_Enfin !_

Les yeux du manipulateur s'éclairèrent.

Comme illuminés de l'intérieur.

_J'y suis !_

Comme les symboles brillaient, chantaient et bougeaient d'une façon que nul n'avait jamais pu voir ou entendre les autres propriétaires prirent peur.

L'attitude de leurs manipulateurs ne leur plaisait pas plus.

L'un d'eux bondit vers le panneau, un gourdin à la main.

Duo captivé par le spectacle, ébahi par la prouesse de la créature le vit trop tard pour réagir, l'arme massive avait déjà frappé.

Atteint à l'arrière du crâne le manipulateur s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Les symboles s'éteignirent d'un seul coup.

Le silence revint.

Pas longtemps.

Duo bondit vers son manipulateur et l'agresseur.

Furieux.

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Il m'appartient !

- Pas de sorcier ou de tricheur ici ! répondit la brute en levant son gourdin.

Duo lui adressa un regard noir et se pencha pour relever le manipulateur, le chargea sur son épaule pour gagner du temps.

Le vieil homme lui vint en aide en s'interposant entre lui et la foule hostile.

L'âge était heureusement un bouclier efficace, même une brute du genre de celui ayant frappé respectait un vieillard.

- Ne trainons pas ici. Souffla le vieil homme.

Duo ne discuta pas.

Quelque chose s'était produit, il le sentait confusément.

Quelque chose d'inhabituel à en juger d'après les réactions.

Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sur d'apprécier ni de vouloir approfondir.

D'ailleurs pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver un endroit sur et tranquille pour examiner son manipulateur.

Il ne pensait même plus à son but premier.

Il ne pensait plus qu'à la créature.

A Heero puisque tel était son nom.

Dans la salle les autres manipulateurs pleuraient en silence.

Le prodige n'aurait pas lieu, celui d'entre eux qui semblait sur le point de le réaliser avait été stoppé avant d'y parvenir.

Peut être y parviendrait il mais ils ne seraient sans doute pas là pour le voir.

Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer le ressentir si cela arrivait.

Ressentir à nouveau la chaleur merveilleuse qu'il avait brièvement éveillée en eux.

Il n'avait pas réussi, mais il leur avait rendu l'espoir.

Un sentiment que la plupart d'entre eux avaient presque oublié et qu'ils redécouvraient grâce à lui.

Eux les esclaves inhumains.

Ils pleuraient mais ils n'oubliaient pas que le temps d'un moment exceptionnel ils avaient eu envie de chanter avec les symboles qu'il leur avait fait redécouvrir, de joindre leurs voix pour la plupart éteintes en un chant de joie pure.

Comme une délivrance.

Le prodige n'avait pas eu lieu, mais il leur restait l'espoir et le souvenir de ces instants.

Tout en pleurant et en endurant la rudesse de leurs maîtres rendus furieux par les événements ils priaient pour celui qui leur avait fait ressentir cela.

Pour que lui au moins soit délivré.

Pour qu'il accomplisse le prodige.

Enviant ceux qui auraient la chance qu'ils avaient failli avoir ce jour.

Voir s'accomplir le prodige.

Ni les coups ni les brimades passés ou à venir ne pourraient jamais leur ôter ce qu'ils avaient reçu ce jour là.

Certains parmi les plus jeunes, les moins usés, les moins brisés par leurs vies d'esclaves, fixaient les symboles d'un regard neuf, rêvant à leur tour d'être capables d'accomplir le prodige.

Un jour peut être…

Celui d'entre eux qui avait failli réussir le prodige en avait tout de même réussi un ce jour là.

Il avait ranimé les âmes de ses semblables présents dans la salle.

Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant pour tous ceux qui avaient vu.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Chapitre difficile mais qui fait avancer enfin les choses.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 6) L'éveil **

Duo regarda le vieil homme.

Puisqu'il semblait en savoir long sur ce qu'était le manipulateur autant se fier à lui.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Je vous propose de vous mener chez des amis à moi qui possèdent un panneau à symboles. Il est temps pour lui de s'éveiller. Surtout que…

- Surtout que quoi ?

- Surtout que s'il ne s'éveille pas une malédiction va se déclencher.

- Une malédiction ? Comment ça une malédiction ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Il y a une malédiction liée à l'éveil. S'il ne se produit pas correctement elle se déclenche.

Le regard de Duo se fit sombre.

- Ne perdons pas de temps alors.

Le manipulateur se réveilla dans une calèche s'éloignant à vive allure de la ville.

Il se redressa vivement.

_Où est il ?_

La peur familière d'avoir été vendu sans avoir pu revoir son maître lui revint immédiatement.

Puis des mains se glissèrent dans son dos pour le soutenir tandis qu'il vacillait, encore sous l'effet du coup de gourdin qu'il avait reçu.

- Du calme Heero.

La voix de son maître.

_Je n'ai donc pas été vendu ?_

Il fixa le jeune homme natté avec angoisse.

_Es tu en train de m'amener là où je vais être vendu ?_

Son angoisse devait se lire dans son regard car la main de son maître se posa sur sa joue.

- Calme toi, tu es en sécurité. Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas protégé. Ca ne se reproduira pas.

A nouveau l'espoir se glissa dans le cœur du manipulateur.

Levant la main il la posa sur celle qui le touchait.

_Ne t'excuse pas…_

Le contact était si doux.

Si agréable…

_Tout est de ma faute…_

Il voulait qu'il dure.

_Je ne le ferai plus._

Il n'osait pas encore sourire.

Il avait été si souvent déçu.

Duo l'aida à s'installer confortablement et lui fit face.

Son regard violet se riva à celui du manipulateur.

- Heero… pendant que tu étais inconscient j'ai réfléchi. Il m'a dit que je devais te laisser t'éveiller. Je sais pas à quoi tu vas t'éveiller et il ne le sait pas non plus, mais il a l'air tellement d'y tenir que j'ai décidé d'accepter.

_Il ?_

Le manipulateur regarda autour d'eux.

Le vieil homme étrange guidait le cheval qui tirait le chariot.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi il ne se sentit pas très rassuré.

_Je ne veux pas…_

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

_Je ne veux pas m'éveiller…_

Réprimant à grand peine un tremblement nerveux.

Ce qui l'avait transporté un instant plus tôt lui faisait de nouveau très peur.

Duo n'insista pas et le laissa à ses craintes et à ses doutes.

Le manipulateur ne le quittait pas des yeux, voulant le regarder le plus longtemps possible, puisque de toute évidence ils allaient être séparés tôt ou tard.

_Je ne veux pas te perdre… par pitié… ne me fais pas faire cela…_

Au terme d'un assez long voyage le vieil homme stoppa leur véhicule devant un antique bâtiment.

Un groupe d'hommes au moins aussi vieux que lui en sortit et entoura le véhicule.

Duo observa leur visible enthousiasme qui frisait la surexcitation avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Le manipulateur lui ne montrait plus rien.

Il se moquait de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait parmi les vieillards.

- C'est lui ? c'est vraiment lui ?

- Tu es sur qu'il va s'éveiller ?

- Tu n'as pas fait d'erreur ? C'est le bon ?

Les questions fusaient de tous côtés et le vieil homme qui les avait amenés se rengorgeait.

- Je suis sur de moi, il a été à deux doigts de l'éveil.

- Et qu'est ce qui l'a retenu ? demanda quelqu'un avec méfiance.

- Une brute l'a assommé.

Un murmure s'éleva, outré mais teinté de satisfaction.

Même si une telle brutalité était condamnable elle leur donnait une chance qu'ils avaient attendu toute leur vie.

Duo et son manipulateur furent entraînés à l'intérieur.

Un panneau de symboles qui était tout aussi ancien que le bâtiment se dressait en plein milieu d'une vaste salle.

Les vieillards entreprirent d'allumer le plus de lampes possible.

Ils ne voulaient pas perdre une seule miette du prodige qui allait se produire.

Duo le regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il avait foncé droit dans un piège.

Il se reprit en se disant que ce n'était sans doute qu'une impression fausse.

Ce n'étaient que des vieillards un peu étranges mais sans aucun doute inoffensifs.

Il suffisait que le manipulateur, Heero, leur fasse son numéro et ils seraient contents.

Peut être même seraient ils disposés à leur accorder une récompense.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule d'Heero.

- Il est temps Heero, fais le qu'on en finisse.

Le regard bleu se tourna vers lui, empli d'une telle terreur qu'il failli changer d'avis.

Mais il n'était plus temps pour cela.

Le manipulateur inclina la tête et se dirigea vers le panneau.

L'élan ne tarda pas à le reprendre et à le guider dans ses mouvements.

Les spectateurs retinrent leur souffle lorsque les sons et les lumières incroyables commencèrent à apparaître.

Le manipulateur était désormais très loin d'eux mentalement.

_Bientôt…_

Il bougeait les symboles de plus en plus vite.

Répondant au désir de son maître d'en finir rapidement.

_Très bientôt…_

Duo eut la tentation de s'avancer vers lui et de le tirer en arrière, d'empêcher ce qui était sur le point de se produire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait tout stopper.

Heero ne voulait pas subir cet éveil, il en avait peur.

En l'obligeant à cela il se montrait aussi inhumain qu'on puisse l'être.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne devait pas.

Il fit un pas en avant.

La détermination de son regard alerta les personnes autour de lui.

Les vieillards lui barrèrent la route.

Ils avaient trop attendu pour le laisser intervenir.

Duo tenta de se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'un poignard se colle à sa gorge.

Il se figea, rageur et impuissant.

Près du panneau le manipulateur ne se rendit compte de rien, les yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes.

_J'y suis…_

Un dernier mouvement, une dernière manipulation, un son et des lumières plus magnifique et plus éblouissantes que les autres.

Les vieillards et Duo fermèrent les yeux, éblouis.

Le manipulateur lui garda les siens ouverts et se figea, les bras écartés.

_Maintenant je sais…_

Son corps nimbé de lumière se cabra de douleur puis se pencha vers l'avant.

_Je sais qui je suis…_

Son dos se fendit, laissant apparaitre deux ailes immaculées.

Il se redressa, étendant ses ailes dans un bruissement doux.

Tremblant de douleur et de crainte.

La lumière décrut et s'éteignit, les symboles avaient remplis leur fonction.

Les personnes présentes purent enfin rouvrir les yeux.

Les vieillards libérèrent Duo.

Ce dernier franchit enfin les quelques mètres le séparant du manipulateur, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur.

- Heero ?

Il avait l'impression de rêver.

Les ailes blanches frémirent.

_J'ai peur…_

La forme immobile n'osait pas bouger.

_J'ai peur de me retourner…_

Duo se figea derrière elle.

_J'ai peur d'affronter ton regard…_

- Heero ça va ?

Duo n'osait pas le toucher.

_J'ai peur que tu me laisses._

Peut on toucher un ange ?

En a-t-on le droit ?

Il fit un pas en arrière.

Ange ou pas Heero restait un manipulateur de symboles, une créature plus encore inhumaine à présent.

Un être dont il n'avait que faire.

Qui ne pourrait certainement pas l'aider à assouvir sa vengeance.

Qu'il ne pourrait pas faire travailler chez lui.

Il valait mieux qu'il le laisse aux vieillards.

Oui.

Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

- Je vous le donne, prenez bien soin de lui. Lança t'il à la personne la plus proche.

Heero se retourna vivement.

Bouleversé.

_Ne pars pas !_

Duo se retournait déjà pour s'en aller.

Il sentit un long frisson le parcourir, quelque chose semblait l'avoir effleuré.

L'impression se reproduisit peu après.

_Ne me laisse pas !_

Trop loin pour le retenir Heero fit la seule chose qu'il puisse faire.

- NOOONNN !

Son cri d'angoisse figea tout le monde sur place.

Duo se retourna lentement.

- C'est mieux ainsi, tu seras bien avec eux. Moi je n'ai pas besoin d'un ange, tes ailes c'est bien joli mais ça m'aidera pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Les yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes.

Heero s'évapora, incapable de rester plus longtemps dans la même salle que lui.

Il arriva dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de cuisine et s'empara d'un couteau.

Il tira son aile droite vers l'avant et commença à l'entailler à tâtons.

_Je ne veux pas…_

La douleur était terrible, ses doigts rendus maladroits par le sang frappaient au hasard.

Duo et les vieillards se lancèrent à sa recherche.

_Je ne veux pas être un ange._

Guidé par son intuition Duo ouvrit rapidement la bonne porte.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux l'horrifia.

Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine.

Il entra vivement et ferma la porte à clef par prudence, il n'avait plus confiance et ne tenait pas à voir les vieillards arriver.

Puis il se précipita pour retenir le bras d'Heero.

- Ne fais pas cela !

Les yeux bleus, trempés de larmes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi…

- Je veux ce qui est le mieux pour nous tous. Tu es un ange et je veux tuer un des tiens…

- Alors je ne serai plus un ange.

Heero fit mine de poursuivre son action.

Duo se hâta de l'en empêcher.

- Non Heero. Tu ne dois pas renier ce que tu es ni y renoncer.

Duo lui retira le couteau et le serra contre lui.

_Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi._

Heero se laissa aller.

_Pourquoi ne veux tu pas le comprendre ?_

Il ferma les yeux.

_Pourquoi n'entends tu pas mon cœur ?_

Duo frissonna de tout son corps.

Que se passait il ?

Le silence régnait toujours dans la salle mais il avait la sensation d'avoir entendu Heero lui parler.

Voulant en avoir le cœur net il décida de répondre.

- Je t'entends Heero.

_A suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 7) Un ange blessé dans ma vie**

Les yeux bleus se tournèrent vers lui, emplis de surprise et d'incrédulité.

_Tu m'entends ?_

Duo tendit la main et effleura sa joue.

- Oui Heero je t'entends.

De nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de l'ange.

Duo ne pouvait plus penser à lui comme à une créature.

Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à savoir exactement comment le considérer.

Un ange... qu'allait il bien pouvoir en faire ?

Une chose était sure, il n'était plus question pour eux de participer à des tournois de manipulateurs, Duo n'en avait vu qu'un mais après ce qu'il s'y était passé il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on les laisse s'y inscrire, pas avec les magnifiques ailes blanches qu'arborait à présent Heero.

Duo grimaça en posant les yeux sur les dites ailes qui n'étaient plus si blanches désormais, l'aile droite, profondément entaillée pendait et elles étaient maculée de sang.

Il constata avec surprise que malgré la gravité des blessures le sang ne coulait plus.

Les anges étaient définitivement très différents des humains.

Puis il vit à nouveau le regard bleu empli de crainte, de douleur et de larmes, remarqua le souffle précipité qui faisait se soulever frénétiquement la poitrine du brun et réalisa qu'au fond, ils n'étaient pas si différents à l'intérieur.

Ils connaissaient les mêmes peurs, les mêmes peines.

La voix silencieuse de l'ange lui parvint à nouveau.

_Je t'ai tellement attendu... tellement espéré..._

Duo se sentit rougir, il y avait tellement de gratitude dans la voix muette qu'il ne pouvait qu'en être gêné.

Des coups violents à la porte les firent sursauter.

Les vieillards qu'ils avaient oublié les avaient retrouvés et d'après la façon dont la porte tremblait elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Duo regarda autour de lui, cherchant une autre sortie.

Il n'en trouva aucune, pas une seule autre porte et les fenêtres étaient munies de barreaux.

- Je crois qu'on est mal, à moins que tu ne puisse nous sortir de là.

_Je le peux oui._

- Alors fais le !

Heero hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

La cuisine disparut pour laisser place à la chambre de Duo.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui avec ébahissement, ils avaient mis des heures à faire la route et en un battement de cœur l'ange les avait ramenés.

Il se tourna vers son ange et se figea.

Son ange ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de penser ?

Ce n'était pas son ange !

Il devait se reprendre.

Se méfier.

Heero vacilla devant l'expression du visage de son maître.

_Encore... j'ai encore échoué... il ne m'acceptera jamais..._

Il se laissa tomber à genoux puis se recroquevilla sur lui même, ses ailes ensanglantées traînant par terre.

Il n'avait même plus de larmes.

Pas plus d'espoir.

_Pourquoi m'a t'il empêché de me trancher les ailes s'il me hait ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas tué avant d'être rejoint ?_

Il était trop tard à présent, il avait laissé passer sa chance.

Il allait devoir en supporter les conséquences, sa solitude.

Duo entendit les mots désespérés.

Il les reçut comme une gifle en plein visage.

Était il coupable ?

Il faisait souffrir un ange...

Un ange qui semblait l'avoir attendu toute sa vie.

La honte fut finalement la plus forte.

Il s'agenouilla face a son manipulateur, à son ange.

Oui... son ange.

Maintenant il pouvait le penser.

Il pouvait y croire.

La douleur de l'ange était sincère, indéniable.

Tendant les mains il les posa sur les joues froides.

Cela l'alarma.

Elles étaient si froides...

Ce n'était pas normal.

- Tu as froid ? demanda t'il.

La réponse ne tarda pas.

_J'ai toujours eu froid._

Une réponse résignée, comme si le fait était habituel.

Duo sentit ses yeux le piquer.

Il se souvenait des traces dans le dos de son ange.

Prenant garde de ne pas lui faire de mal il attira Heero plus près de lui.

- Je te demande pardon... murmura t'il.

Heero le regarda.

_J'aurais tellement de choses à te dire... mais est ce que tu m'entendras ? Est-ce que je peux encore espérer ? J'ai peur... j'ai si peur Duo... de me retrouver seul à nouveau... privé de toi... je ne veux pas... _

Duo le souleva entre ses bras, gêné par les ailes pendantes mais décidé à le mener dans la salle des bains afin de le laver et de le réchauffer dans la cuve prévue à cet effet.

Quatre qui se tenait dans le couloir les regarda passer sans rien dire, le cœur empli de jalousie.

Son frère avait réveillé l'ange.

Il ne pourrait plus les séparer désormais.

Furieux de cette constatation il quitta la maison en claquant la porte, Duo, trop pris par ses préoccupations ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Une fois dans la salle des bains Duo se figea, se demandant si la cuve était assez grande pour deux.

Il n'avait jamais testé mais il n'avait pas envie de laisser l'ange seul dedans.

Il le déposa avec précaution sur le banc qui était posé près de la cuve et commença à se dévêtir.

Heero ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Pour la première fois il allait voir son maître nu.

Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, s'affolant presque dans sa poitrine.

_Tu es si beau... ai-je vraiment mérité une telle beauté ?_

Duo posa ses vêtements, les joues empourprées d'embarras.

- Euh... merci Heero... mais c'est un peu gênant tout de même tu sais ? Tu ne pourrais pas penser moins fort ?

Heero s'empourpra à son tour.

_Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas contrôler cela... est ce que je vais te perdre à cause de ce que je ressens ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?_

Duo se rapprocha de lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas que je t'en veuille, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude tu comprends ? Qu'on m'admire de la sorte...

_Je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer._

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Hein ?

Heero baissa les yeux.

_Tu es celui que j'attendais, je suis né pour toi, je ne peux que t'aimer._

- Oh... bien, on en reparlera quand tu iras mieux d'accord ?

_Oui._

Duo le regarda.

- On ne tiendra pas si tu ne les rentre pas, je vais les laver un peu mais après tu vas devoir les ranger, tu crois que tu peux ?

Heero fronça les sourcils.

_Je ne sais pas... je vais essayer._

Duo lava les grandes ailes blanches avec soin, ses gestes étaient doux, précis.

- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte avec ton aile... elle est sacrément abîmée, tu arrives à la bouger ?

Heero serra les dents et tenta de bouger l'aile blessée.

Elle remua légèrement et son front se couvrit de sueur.

_Ça fait mal... tellement mal..._

- Alors ne la bouge plus et rentre les si tu peux.

Heero se concentra pour satisfaire son maître et ses ailes disparurent.

- Voila qui est pratique. se réjouit Duo.

Heero rouvrit les yeux.

_Je ferai toujours tout ce que tu voudras._

- C'est bon à savoir.

Duo le souleva et entra dans la cuve avec lui, elle était juste assez grande pour qu'ils y tiennent à deux.

Il cala l'ange contre sa poitrine.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru prendre un bain avec un homme, encore moins avec un manipulateur de symboles ou un ange.

_Je n'aurai jamais cru cela moi non plus._

- Alors c'est une première pour nous deux.

_Oui._

Duo attendit que le corps qu'il étreignait se réchauffe.

Puis il le savonna avec soin.

- A ton avis, tu pourras les sortir à volonté ou il faudra refaire le truc ? demanda t'il

_Le truc ?_

- Oui, avec le panneau et le reste.

_Je ne sais pas._

- Tu ne sais pas grand chose dis donc.

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps je ne savais même pas que j'étais un ange._

- C'est vrai, on va dire que tu as des excuses.

Heero ne releva pas, il avait sommeil.

Il luttait contre l'endormissement.

Duo s'en rendit compte et le sortit de la cuve, l'entoura d'une grande serviette parfumée et le sécha avec soin avant de l'asseoir sur le banc.

Il se sécha rapidement avant de reprendre Heero dans ses bras.

- Et maintenant au lit !

Heero s'attendait à ce qu'il le porte dans le réduit qu'il lui avait donné pour chambre mais Duo passa devant la porte sans s'arrêter.

_Où allons nous ?_ s'étonna Heero.

- Dans ma chambre. Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser un ange dormir sur des tapis et je ne suis pas encore prêt à laisser quelqu'un prendre la chambre de papa, vu que Quatre ne voudra sûrement pas te laisser la sienne et qu'il n'y a aucune raison à cela de toute façon, il ne reste que la mienne. Ne t'en fais pas, le lit est grand et ce sera en tout bien tout honneur.

_Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi._

Duo baissa les yeux vers le visage pâle de l'ange.

- Tu as peut être tort.

_Je ne crois pas._

Duo sourit et le porta dans la chambre, le coucha et s'installa près de lui, il tira la couverture sur eux.

- Bonne nuit Heero.

_Bonne nuit Duo._

Quelques minutes plus tard ils dormaient tous deux à poings fermés.

Ignorant que Quatre errait dans les rues à la recherche d'un défouloir à sa colère.

_A suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 8) Malédiction ou jalousie ?**

Les vagues avaient été fortes toute la journée, mais le maître pêcheur employant Trowa n'avait pas voulu renoncer à une journée de pêche et avait refusé de revenir au port avant la nuit.

Cela avait été pour ses hommes source de bien plus d'efforts et au final de bien moins de prises qu'il le souhaitait.

Épuisé, trempé, le grand jeune homme aux yeux verts se hissa sur le quai et soupira de soulagement en se retrouvant enfin sur un sol qui ne remuait pas.

Il rêvait de vêtements secs et d'une boisson chaude.

Après avoir pris congé de son patron et des autres pêcheurs qui ne lui rendirent pas son salut, il se dirigea vers son logement.

Il en vérifia rapidement les murs de bois, instinctivement, un réflexe qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il rentrait.

Il avait construit cette habitation, qui tenait plus de la cabane de fortune que de la maison, de ses mains avec des planches trouvées sur la grève, des restes de navires naufragés pour la majeure partie.

Cette pratique était tolérée même s'il avait rapidement compris que ceux qui recouraient à ce genre de pratiques, comme lui, étaient mal vus.

Qu'il soit obligé de ramasser des débris de naufrage le classait parmi les indigents, ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de s'acheter des matériaux.

Mais surtout cela le classait parmi ceux qui ne redoutaient pas que les marins morts pendant le naufrage d'où provenait le bois ne viennent le hanter.

C'était une chose que nombre de marins et pêcheurs n'acceptaient pas et il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se faire engager, seul un étranger comme lui, qui avait du mal à recruter avait consenti à le prendre dans son équipage.

Mais il y avait mis des conditions, Trowa devait rester loin des autres membres de l'équipage et n'en toucher aucun, même s'il y avait péril.

Pour eux le toucher était risquer d'attirer sur eux l'attention des défunts qui, ils en étaient persuadés, s'attachaient à ses pas.

Tout était en ordre à première vue et il n'y avait, comme toujours, aucune trace d'un fantôme.

Pas plus de preuves qu'ils soient après lui et décidés à lui nuire.

Il défit la corde qui fermait la porte de fortune, cela suffisait à protéger ses biens, il aurait été inutile de faire plus, quelques coups de pieds suffiraient à démolir les parois de toute façon.

De plus, il possédait si peu et sa cabane payait si peu de mine, que nul voleur ne s'était risqué à l'intérieur.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, se lava pour apaiser la brûlure de l'eau salée et se changea.

Malgré sa fatigue il n'avait pas envie de rester, son feu s'était éteint et il n'avait plus assez de bois pour se faire quelque chose de chaud à manger.

Comme son estomac se manifestait bruyamment il se décida à se rendre dans une taverne pour se nourrir et se réchauffer.

Il déterra l'urne où il rangeait son argent et compta ce qu'il lui faudrait pour bien manger et boire.

La tempête augmentait, le lendemain ils ne prendraient pas la mer, même son employeur n'était pas assez téméraire pour cela.

Il pouvait donc boire autant qu'il lui plairait.

Une fois l'urne remise dans sa cachette il se dirigea vers l'auberge qu'il préférait.

Il y entrait lorsqu'il aperçut Quatre à l'angle d'une rue voisine.

Le jeune homme blond était en train de se battre avec un homme que Trowa ne connaissait pas.

Quatre semblait parfaitement s'en sortir, mais Trowa s'élança tout de même vers eux pour l'aider.

Le jeune homme blond était son seul ami.

La seule personne en dehors de Duo qui n'ait jamais pensé qu'il soit pourchassé par des fantômes.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés des années plus tôt, alors que Trowa venait de s'installer dans la région et travaillait comme un forcené pour construire son abri.

Trowa avait alors quinze ans et la seule chose que lui avait appris la vie était de ne compter sur personne.

Un soir où il errait sur la grève à la recherche de planches et de cordes il s'était retrouvé en face de Duo et de son jeune frère qui ramassaient des coquillages sur les rochers découverts par la marée.

En voulant les éviter Trowa avait glissé sur des algues et s'était déchiré le bras droit sur un rocher tranchant.

Duo prévenu par Quatre qui avait assisté à la scène, avait abandonné les coquillages pour aider l'adolescent.

Trowa s'était reculé en serrant son bras ensanglanté de sa main libre.

Le jeune homme de vingt ans qui s'avançait vers lui souriait et le passé lui avait appris qu'un sourire, même amical pouvait ne pas l'être.

Que s'y fier pouvait mener à la déception et à la souffrance.

Duo avait perçu sa méfiance et levé les mains, paumes tournées vers le ciel en signe de bonne volonté.

- Je veux juste te venir en aide. Je me présente, Duo Maxwell, je suis celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un médecin par ici, et voici mon jeune frère, Quatre. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Trowa n'avait pas du tout confiance, mais le sourire du châtain et le regard clair de l'enfant lui plurent.

Il avait vraiment très mal et saignait beaucoup.

Il avait décidé de prendre le risque.

- Trowa Barton.

Ce n'était pas son vrai nom, mais c'était le seul qu'il puisse donner, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il n'avait jamais eu de nom bien à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approprie celui d'un bandit tué devant lui par des gens lassés d'endurer sévices et pillages.

Il avait laissé le châtain examiner son bras.

Duo avait soupiré.

- Je vais devoir te recoudre un peu et je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici, tu vas devoir venir chez nous.

Trowa avait accepté, non sans hésiter.

Il les avait suivis et s'était brusquement arrêté en découvrant dans quelle maison ils le menaient.

Duo s'était retourné et lui avait lancé un regard ennuyé.

Toujours la même réaction, comme si être obligés de vivre hors de la ville n'était pas suffisant.

Encore heureux qu'on ne l'oblige pas à porter une tenue particulière comme du temps de leur père.

Trowa avait rougi et baissé les yeux.

Quelle importance après tout ?

Le jeune homme disait vrai, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un médecin.

Il avait continué à les suivre.

Duo avait hoché la tête et l'avait fait entrer dans sa salle de soins, avait désinfecté et recousu sa plaie.

Lui avait donné de quoi se soigner jusqu'à complète guérison.

- N'hésite pas à revenir si tu sens que cela s'infecte.

- Je reviendrai. avait promis Trowa.

Il était revenu plusieurs fois, pour que Duo draine sa plaie et la désinfecte.

Quatre et lui étaient devenus amis.

Il n'aurait pas su dire comment ni pourquoi.

Cela s'était fait petit à petit, au fil des jours.

Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient aussi seuls l'un que l'autre et parce que Quatre le voulait et était convaincant.

Et c'était pourquoi ce soir là Trowa se hâtait de rejoindre Quatre avant que les choses ne tournent mal pour lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de lui l'homme avec qui il se disputait était à terre.

La main de Quatre serrait un poignard effilé.

Trowa considéra avec stupeur la lame dégoulinante de sang avant de baisser les yeux vers l'homme à terre.

La position de la blessure indiquait qu'il avait été atteint en plein cœur.

Bien que sachant déjà la vérité Trowa s'agenouilla et chercha la respiration de l'homme à terre.

Il ne trouva aucun signe de vie.

L'homme était mort et bien mort.

Il leva les yeux vers Quatre dont le visage n'exprimait aucun remords ni aucune inquiétude.

Trowa se leva vivement, sentant confusément qu'il était en danger, Quatre avait un regard qu'il n'aimait pas et incitait à la prudence.

- Quatre, il est mort, nous ne devons pas rester ici...

Il évita de justesse le coup de poignard qui visait sa poitrine.

Au moins les choses étaient claires, Quatre avait déjà réfléchi à la meilleure façon de faire taire un témoin gênant, à savoir lui.

Autant pour l'amitié.

Trowa hésita, son instinct lui soufflait de filer et de laisser le jeune homme blond se débrouiller.

Mais Quatre ne semblait pas dans son état normal et savait où il vivait, n'aurait aucun mal à l'y retrouver.

Il pouvait fuir, il était plus vif et rapide que son ami, mais s'il optait pour cette solution il devrait laisser tout ce qu'il possédait derrière lui, y compris les sommes durement gagnées.

Il ne le voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas plus abandonner un ami.

Même si en l'état l'ami en question semblait toujours désireux de le tuer.

Tout en évitant les coups furieux de Quatre Trowa l'entraînait loin du corps et de la taverne.

Mieux valait éviter qu'on les voit près du corps.

Quatre était de plus en plus furieux.

Il devait se débarrasser du seul témoin de la dispute.

De la seule personne en mesure de dénoncer son crime.

Mais le pêcheur était trop vif et il n'arrivait à rien.

Comme si avoir vu son frère et l'ange ensemble n'était pas suffisant.

Comme si savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais l'ange pour lui alors que c'était lui qui l'avait acheté !

Mais cette fois il n'allait pas laisser les choses se passer autrement que comme lui le souhaitait.

Il allait éliminer cette menace, se débarrasser de l'arme et réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de faire en ce qui concernait son frère et l'ange.

_A suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 9) Poursuite sur la grève**

A force de reculer et de feinter Trowa arriva à mener Quatre sur la grève et fonça aussi vite que lui permettaient les embruns en direction des falaises.

Les éclairs de la tempête toute proche éclairaient par intermittence la plage, lui permettant de voir où il allait.

Il ne tarda pas à comprendre le mauvais calcul qu'il venait de faire.

La tempête ayant mis les bateaux à quai semblait redoubler de violence de minute en minute.

Bien qu'étant assez loin de l'eau il était tout de même cinglé par les vagues.

Il se retourna pour voir si Quatre le suivait toujours, espérant que la fureur de l'océan aurait découragé son poursuivant.

Quatre le suivait toujours, il était encore loin, il trébuchait parfois sur les galets mais il ne semblait pas décidé à renoncer.

Trowa frissonna devant cet entêtement aveugle et fit de son mieux pour aller plus vite.

Quatre commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur.

Il avait la sensation qu'il devait sérieusement craindre pour sa vie à présent et qu'il aurait du mal à s'échapper.

Lui qui jusqu'à ce jour n'avait jamais redouté la mort se surprenait à vouloir vivre.

A le vouloir très fort.

Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas mourir de la main de Quatre, de son ami.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

Pourquoi Quatre se comportait il de la sorte ?

Seulement parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser de témoin de son crime en vie ou y avait il une autre raison ?

Une autre cause, bien plus grave, à ce comportement inhabituel.

Tout à ses réflexions il trébucha sur les galets, se redressa avec peine.

Lorsqu'il regarda en arrière, une fois debout, il réalisa que Quatre était presque sur lui.

Il n'avait plus aucune chance de réussir à se dissimuler dans le dédale de roches et de grottes de la falaise à présent, Quatre était trop proche pour manquer de repérer l'endroit où il tenterait de se glisser.

Que pouvait il faire désormais sinon capituler et attendre la fin ?

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisé.

Le souffle court, sans plus aucun espoir il regarda le jeune homme blond le rejoindre sans plus chercher à fuir.

Quatre le fixait, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

Il appréciait de voir celui qu'il voyait désormais comme sa proie ainsi à genoux, attendant la fin qu'il allait lui donner.

Il avait hâte d'en être tout proche, de lire la crainte dans son regard, de le voir supplier pour être épargné.

Émoustillé par cette pensée il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il y sentit le goût salé des embruns et sourit.

C'était agréable.

Vraiment très agréable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait fort.

Lui que l'on prenait plaisir à tourmenter lorsqu'il était petit.

Lui qui avait passé son enfance sous la protection de son grand frère, à trembler de se retrouver seul face aux autres enfants de la ville, sachant qu'il serait toujours plus faible qu'eux.

Il pouvait enfin prendre sa revanche.

Il n'était plus l'enfant craintif de jadis.

Il n'éprouvait plus la moindre crainte.

Il savourait pleinement ce nouvel état des choses.

C'était si agréable, cette sensation de supériorité, ce sentiment de toute puissance.

Sa proie était plus grande et plus forte que lui, comme les enfants qui le tourmentaient jadis, mais il savait qu'il allait triompher d'elle, qu'elle était impuissante face à lui.

Parvenu tout à côté de sa victime il porta la main à son poignard et se crispa, l'étui fixé à sa hanche était vide.

Il baissa un regard aussi étonné qu'incrédule et contrarié sur l'étui en question.

Comment avait il pu perdre son arme ?

Dédaignant provisoirement sa proie il se retourna dans l'espoir de retrouver le poignard égaré.

Il en avait besoin pour mener son dessein à son terme.

Comment tuer sa proie sans cette arme ?

Ses mains manquaient de force, pouvait il étrangler sa proie avec elles ?

Il en doutait.

Il lui fallait absolument une arme.

Mais il avait beau regarder à chaque éclair, il ne voyait nulle trace du poignard égaré.

Pire encore, lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers sa proie il constata que celle-ci avait mis à profit son instant de distraction pour se relever et reprendre sa fuite.

Il l'observa avec un peu d'incrédulité.

Comment osait elle agir de la sorte ?

N'avait elle donc pas compris que tout était déjà joué, que son sort était scellé ?

Puis il se remit à sourire.

Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal que sa proie ne soit pas encore résignée à son destin, cela relançait l'intérêt de la chose, prolongeait la poursuite, le moment de la chasse.

Il reprit la poursuite avec délectation.

Alors qu'il progressait avec précaution sur la grève il avisa un morceau de cordage qui lui sembla l'arme idéale pour en finir avec sa proie.

Il la ramassa et l'enroula autour de sa taille, continuant à suivre sa proie qui filait parmi les rochers.

La falaise était toute proche à présent, il ne devait pas la perdre des yeux, il risquait de ne plus la retrouver sinon.

Trowa tomba avant d'atteindre son but, alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres, sa cheville droite venait de se prendre dans un creux de rocher, avant qu'il n'ait réalisé le péril un craquement s'était fait sentir dans sa jambe, suivi d'une douleur intense, presque une brûlure irradiant dans ses muscles.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal et lutta pour dégager son pied du piège minéral.

Il n'eut pas à palper la cheville douloureuse pour comprendre qu'elle était brisée, l'angle que son pied formait avec elle était parlant.

La douleur était trop forte pour qu'il puisse espérer poursuivre, même en s'aidant des rochers.

Cette fois il était définitivement perdu.

Quatre allait le tuer.

Mais au fond, quelle importance ?

Sa vie même ne servait à rien.

Il ne manquerait à personne s'il venait à mourir.

Un peu d'amertume lui vint.

Il avait cru que Quatre était son ami, que cela ne changerait jamais.

Mais Quatre était sur le point de le rejoindre pour le tuer.

Ils étaient seuls sur la plage et il était seul responsable de cet état des faits.

Il avait voulu sauver son ami ?

Il pouvait être content, Quatre ne risquait plus rien, il allait pouvoir le tuer et rentrer tranquillement chez lui.

Abandonnant son cadavre aux éléments.

Personne ne lui donnerait de sépulture, il resterait sans doute à pourrir entre les rochers, serait dévoré par les crabes et les oiseaux marins.

Il n'aurait pas du se mêler du crime de Quatre, encore moins chercher à le protéger une fois encore.

Hélas, il était trop tard pour les regrets.

Il regarda le jeune homme blond franchir les derniers mètres les séparant encore, agenouillé sur le sol, épuisé, endolori et résigné.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le mauvais sourire qui tordait les lèvres de Quatre.

Un dernier réflexe lui fit tendre la main en un geste implorant.

Il pensait toucher le blond au ventre, mais ce dernier venait de se jucher sur un rocher et ce fut son entrejambe que toucha la main de Trowa.

Ce contact d'une main tremblante fit fortement réagir Quatre, le plaisir qu'il lui causa le surpris et lui donna l'envie d'en ressentir plus encore.

Comme Trowa venait de réaliser où il avait la main et tentait de la retirer Quatre lui saisit le poignet.

- Continue.

Trowa se raidit et rouvrit les yeux.

Ce n'était pas possible... il avait du mal entendre ?

Quatre ne pouvait pas lui avoir demandé de faire une chose pareille.

C'était... dégradant...

Mais...

C'était peut être sa seule chance de survivre.

Faire plaisir à cet inconnu qu'était devenu Quatre.

Le satisfaire sexuellement dans l'espoir qu'il l'épargnerait.

Rassemblant tout son courage, il reposa la main sur l'entrejambe déjà gonflé du blond, entreprit de le caresser maladroitement.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu à accomplir un tel geste, il ne savait pas trop comment il devait procéder, mais s'il en jugeait par l'expression du visage de Quatre et par ses murmures satisfaits il s'en sortait relativement bien.

Lorsqu'il sentit Quatre parvenir à la jouissance il pensa que ce dernier serait satisfait mais le blond ne l'était pas, cette première jouissance lui avait au contraire ouvert l'appétit, il en voulait plus.

Il voulait autre chose.

Il considéra sa proie d'un œil critique.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de le faire avant, bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis des années.

Trowa était plus âgé que lui et bien qu'il l'ait considéré comme un ami, suivant en cela l'exemple de Duo, il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait jamais regardé vraiment.

Il relâcha son emprise sur le poignet du brun roux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Déshabille toi. ordonna t'il.

Trowa frissonna, baissa la tête, accablé par ce nouvel ordre, cette nouvelle humiliation qui l'attendait.

Il ne voulait pas obéir, mais s'il voulait continuer à vivre il le devait.

Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Il ne pouvait pas se dévêtir, pas sans dévoiler son dos, son secret.

Il avait promis à ceux qui l'avaient recueilli bébé et élevé jusqu'à ses dix ans de ne jamais trahir ce secret.

Irrité de son manque de réaction à son ordre Quatre dénoua la corde qu'il avait mis autour de sa taille et en entoura le cou de sa proie, il serra d'un geste vif.

- Fais ce que je dis ou meurs !

Pour bien appuyer son ordre il continua à serrer quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminable à Trowa qui sentait peu à peu l'air lui manquer et se retenait à grand peine de paniquer.

Enfin les doigts de Quatre finirent par se desserrer et la corde s'amollit entre ses mains.

Trowa toussa lorsque la corde relâcha enfin la tension et qu'il retrouva sa respiration.

Il était terrifié, il ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il allait faire, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

_A suivre._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 10) Le secret de Trowa**

Avant que Trowa ne puisse faire un geste une vague plus puissante que les autres les gifla, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre.

La tempête redoublait de fureur, les vagues étaient désormais à moins de trois mètres d'eux et se rapprochaient de façon dangereuse.

La corde glissa du cou de Trowa et échappa aux doigts de Quatre, elle fut emportée par la vague qui refluait.

Le petit blond manqua partir avec elle mais la main de Trowa le retint, l'instinct avait primé sur la raison, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser être entraîné par les flots.

Malgré le fait que Quatre soit devenu un être cruel et sans aucune pitié il ne parvenait pas à occulter le fait que pendant des années ils avaient été des amis, qu'il l'avait protégé comme Duo l'avait protégé lui.

Quatre le regarda avec surprise, pourquoi sa proie lui venait elle en aide ?

N'avait il donc pas le moindre bon sens ?

Lui l'aurait laissé être emporté par la vague, ne ce fut-ce que pour survivre.

Trowa détourna les yeux pour ne pas voir ce regard qui le blessait.

Une autre vague les frappa, La main de Trowa ne desserra pas sa prise sur le poignet de Quatre.

Le blond regarda vers l'eau, voulant déterminer s'ils étaient vraiment en danger.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit prendre conscience de son imprudence.

D'autres vagues les menaçaient, Quatre décida de se réfugier dans une des grottes de la falaise.

Il savait exactement où aller, enfant il jouait souvent dans ces grottes, il les connaissait toutes, il savait lesquelles étaient équipées et confortables.

Mais il ne voulait pas laisser sa proie derrière lui, il n'en avait pas fini avec elle et puis, le geste qu'elle venait de faire pour lui, bien que stupide, méritait une récompense.

Il aida sa victime à se relever et l'entraîna vers la grotte où il entendait se réfugier.

Il n'était pas question pour lui de le ramener chez lui, trop loin et trop risqué.

Trowa le suivit sans opposer de résistance, s'appuyant lourdement sur son épaules, trébuchant régulièrement et serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

Après quelques efforts et pas mal de souffrance pour le blessé ils atteignirent leur but.

La grotte était aménagée comme l'avait prévu Quatre, il y avait de quoi se réchauffer, se reposer et se nourrir, une porte solide empêchait les vagues d'entrée.

Quatre trempé ferma la porte avec soin, alluma un feu dans le poêle disposé dans un coin, se déshabilla et se couvrit d'une des couvertures entreposées là, sans doute par des pêcheurs.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Trowa qui s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise près de l'entrée et examinait sa cheville brisée.

La température dans la grotte montait déjà mais il faudrait un moment avant qu'il fasse assez chaud.

Le grand jeune homme tremblait de froid sur sa chaise mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.

- Qu'attends tu pour te dévêtir ? demanda t'il sèchement.

Le regard vert de Trowa se tourna vers lui, implorant.

- Ne m'oblige pas à faire cela. supplia le grand jeune homme.

- Je veux te voir nu. répliqua Quatre, insensible à sa détresse.

Trowa baissa la tête, il était terrifié par ce qu'il allait faire.

- Ne sois pas ridiculement pudique, tu as froid, tu ne peux pas garder ces habits trempés. Retire les immédiatement !

Trowa frissonna.

Quatre avait raison, il était gelé et il ne devait pas garder sur lui des habits mouillés.

Il ne pouvait plus refuser d'obéir à Quatre.

Il allait devoir s'exposer à ses regards en totalité.

Il se raccrocha à l'espoir que le blond ne comprendrait pas ce qu'il allait lui dévoiler en même temps que son corps.

Peut être qu'il pourrait faire en sorte de ne pas montrer son dos et son secret.

Il se leva avec maladresse, se retenant à la chaise pour ne pas tomber.

Sa cheville lui faisait cruellement mal mais il ne pouvait se dévêtir assis.

Ne pouvant pas se tenir et retirer ses habits il s'appuya de son mieux à la chaise.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé, il serait bientôt nu face à Quatre.

Il tremblait désormais plus de terreur que de froid.

Il retira lentement sa chemise trempée, restant face à Quatre, retardant autant que faire ce peut le moment de lui montrer son dos, son secret.

Il retira plus rapidement son pantalon et ses sous vêtements, espérant que l'attention du blond se concentrerait sur cette part de sa personne qui semblait être la chose qui l'intéressait le plus.

Il se rassit avant d'avoir fini, termina assis, sa cheville ne supportant plus la station debout.

Le dos contre le dossier de bois il se sentait plus protégé.

Son dos et son secret étaient cachés par lui.

Quatre regarda effectivement la part en question avec attention, mais il s'en détourna au bout d'un moment pour fixer le visage de Trowa.

- Que me caches tu ?

- Rien. répondit vivement Trowa.

Quatre qui n'était déjà pas convaincu, le manège de Trowa ne lui avait pas échappé, fut plus encore intrigué par la réponse et se rapprocha.

Obligeant sa proie à se pencher en avant en la saisissant par la nuque il regarda ce qu'elle cherchait tant à lui dissimuler.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Un étrange tatouage s'étalait sur les omoplates de Trowa, deux ailes stylisées autour desquelles s'enroulaient des chaînes y étaient dessinées.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant, une pierre couleur de sang était incrustée entre elles, profondément enfoncée dans la chair du jeune homme.

Sans réfléchir Quatre y porta la main et entendit Trowa gémir de terreur.

Sa proie avait peur.

Cette pierre et ce tatouage devaient être d'une importance extrême pour elle.

Se pouvait il qu'ils cachent un secret ?

Il laissa sa main sur la pierre, le joyau était tiède, lisse et plaisant à toucher.

Quatre avait presque l'impression de le sentir palpiter sous sa paume.

Il avait envie de l'arracher, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Seulement pour voir ce que cela aurait comme conséquences.

Il avait la certitude que le tatouage et le joyau cachaient quelque chose de plus important.

Trowa sentit les doigts du blond resserrer leur prise et paniqua.

Il se recula avec empressement et tomba à genoux.

Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à sa cheville douloureuse, sa vie était désormais en jeu, il devait réussir à convaincre le blond de lui épargner le retrait de la pierre.

- Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas cela... ne m'enlève pas ma pierre... par pitié Quatre, tue moi si tu le veux, mais laisse moi ma pierre...

Il tremblait de tout son corps, terrifié à l'idée de perdre le joyau qui le protégeait depuis tant d'années.

Son visage se couvrit de larmes, il joignit les mains en un geste implorant.

Quatre se figea, malgré la malédiction qui le tenait la supplique de Trowa le touchait.

Mais l'envie de savoir fut la plus forte.

Il se rapprocha et sans tenir compte des pleurs et des suppliques du brun roux il referma les doigts sur la gemme et l'arracha.

Il pensait qu'il allait devoir forcer, qu'il aurait du mal à l'enlever de la chair de sa proie, qu'il était possible qu'il échoue, mais elle se retrouva dans sa main presque sans effort, toujours aussi tiède et douce.

Elle était à peine sortie que son empreinte disparaissait, les chaînes s'effacèrent en premier puis les ailes stylisées suivirent.

Le tatouage s'évapora comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Le dos de Trowa était sans défaut à présent.

Trowa poussa un grand cri de désespoir et se courba en avant, repliant ses bras contre son torse.

Il y eu un bruit étrange, agréable aux oreilles de Quatre, qui lui fit penser au bruit d'une pièce de soie que l'on froisserait.

Deux grandes ailes blanches tachetées de brun se déployèrent dans le dos de Trowa.

Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir, il ne voulait plus rien voir.

Il n'avait pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir qu'elles étaient là.

Comme au jour de sa naissance.

Il tremblait plus fort encore.

Son secret avait été percé à jour.

Il ne pourrait plus jamais passer pour un être humain.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à disparaître.

Lui qui n'était qu'un monstre, une créature indigne de vivre.

L'enfant maudit d'un couple qui n'aurait jamais du se former et qui avait payé son audace de sa vie, laissant deux enfants orphelins comme seule preuve de son existence.

Lui et sa sœur aînée avaient eu la chance d'être recueillis par des mages qui avaient scellé ses ailes pour lui éviter le sort tragique de ses parents.

Sa sœur elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était née dépourvue de sa particularité inhumaine qui l'avait marqué à jamais.

Qui avait conditionné sa vie, ce qu'on lui enseignait.

Très jeune il avait appris qu'il devait se méfier de tous.

Ses maîtres ne lui avaient jamais caché qu'il n'était pas humain malgré le fait que le tatouage et la gemme fassent penser le contraire.

Ils lui avaient appris qu'il ne devait jamais les montrer, sous peine d'être découvert et tué.

Il savait ce que certains faisaient à ceux qui comme lui montraient une différence qualifiée d'inhumaine, il se souvenait du cirque où il avait grandi, tel un humain, protégé par la gemme, alors que d'autres créatures n'avaient pas cette chance et étaient exploitées comme des attractions.

Il se souvenait de ses dix ans, lorsque des fanatiques religieux avaient attaqué le cirque et tué les malheureux êtres qu'ils qualifiaient de monstres et ceux qui les protégeaient, avaient réduit le cirque en cendres, brûlant tout dans leur rage aveugle.

Ce jour là Trowa avait choisit de fuir, effrayé par tant de haine.

Il avait erré jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Duo et Quatre.

Ne se fixant nulle part, ne restant jamais plus que quelques semaines au même endroit de peur d'être reconnu.

Il avait vécu dans la crainte d'être retrouvé par les fanatiques et tué à son tour.

Mais les deux frères avaient ramené la paix dans son esprit.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Il se traîna vers la porte, désireux de fuir.

Aveuglé par les larmes, assourdi par la terreur il n'entendit pas tout de suite la voix tremblante de Quatre.

- Trowa ?

L'apparition des ailes avait dissipé la folie qui étreignait le jeune homme blond.

_A suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 11) Un ange de plus**

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur enserré par un étau invisible qu'il identifia comme une profonde angoisse.

_Que se passe t'il ?_

Ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette angoisse qui lui donnait envie de gémir et de pleurer il se recroquevilla sur lui même, les bras étroitement serrés autour de son buste.

Haletant il s'efforça de se contrôler, ne voulant pas éveiller celui qui dormait à ses côtés.

Il se redressa brusquement, la douleur et le chagrin devenaient de plus en plus forts, il avait envie de supplier, sans savoir qui ni pourquoi.

_Que m'arrive t'il ?_

Duo éveillé par le mouvement et par les pensées qu'il percevait venant de son ange, entrouvrit les yeux.

- Heero ?

L'ange tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui et Duo ne manqua pas de remarquer la forte charge d'angoisse qu'ils contenaient.

Totalement éveillé à présent Duo se redressa à son tour, alarmé.

- Heero, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il comprenait que l'ange, son ange, souffrait et cela ne lui convenait pas.

Il regarda le dos d'Heero, les ailes étaient rentrées et il ne pouvait donc pas vérifier leur état.

- Est-ce que ce sont tes ailes ? demanda t'il d'un ton soucieux.

Heero secoua la tête.

Il ne ressentait aucune douleur en provenance de son propre corps, la douleur venait de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un lié à lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se tendit brusquement, frappé par une idée incongrue.

_Se pourrait il que..._

Il n'osait pas encore y croire, ce serait trop beau.

Un autre ange éveillé, assez proche de lui pour qu'il puisse ressentir ce qu'il ressentait, partager sa peur, sa douleur.

_Comment savoir ?_

Bouleversé par ce qu'il n'osait encore croire, mais qu'il avait tant envie de découvrir réel, il ouvrit largement son esprit, essayant d'en savoir plus sur celui dont l'esprit semblait toucher le sien.

_Je dois savoir..._

Duo n'osait plus poser de questions, il fixait, inquiet, l'ange assis près de lui.

Heero avait beau ouvrir son esprit, il ne percevait rien de plus que ce qui avait déjà touché son âme.

Comme Heero commençait à trembler Duo l'attira dans ses bras, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre lui.

- Ne panique pas, ça va aller, on va trouver ce qu'il se passe, on va trouver qui t'a contacté.

_Oui..._

Heero ferma les yeux, essayant de faire autrement.

Peu à peu il se détendit, rassuré par la chaude présence de son maître.

Duo le tenait bien serré, caressait machinalement sa nuque pour l'aider à se détendre.

L'esprit d'Heero cherchait, fouillant les perceptions qui lui parvenaient, à la recherche de la moindre indication qui pourrait lui révéler l'identité de celui qu'il sentait si proche, si semblable à lui.

_Oui... il est comme moi..._

Un ange, aussi perdu et meurtri qu'il ne l'avait été avant d'être enfin accepté par Duo.

Un ange qui avait besoin d'aide.

_Je dois l'aider... je dois le trouver..._

- Nous allons le trouver. assura Duo d'une voix calme.

Heero le regarda avec un peu d'angoisse.

_Tu l'aiderais ? Alors qu'il est..._

- Il est en détresse si j'ai bien compris, tu veux l'aider, je ferai ce qu'il faut moi aussi. répondit Duo doucement.

_Mais c'est un..._

- Chut, ce n'est plus important, plus un problème pour moi, j'ai compris que j'étais dans l'erreur.

Heero hocha la tête, le cœur un peu plus léger désormais.

_Merci..._

Duo lui sourit et reprit ses caresses sur sa nuque.

_C'est agréable..._ songea Heero.

Jamais encore il n'avait été caressé de la sorte, par aucun des maîtres qu'il a eu dans le passé.

Mais Duo n'était pas comme ses autres propriétaires.

Il était LE maître, son maître, le seul qui compte, celui à qui il était destiné.

Il appréciait le contact, mais continuait à chercher, à fouiller.

Il devait trouver l'ange dont il sentait la douleur et la peur.

C'était une question de vie ou de mort, il en était certain.

Brusquement une image lui vint, celle d'une grotte, de Quatre nu, entouré d'une serviette.

Qui que soit l'ange il était avec le jeune blond.

Duo qui partageait cette vision soupira de soulagement.

- Je sais où c'est, nous pouvons y aller.

Dans la grotte Quatre tremblait lui aussi.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Comment s'étaient ils retrouvés là ?

Pourquoi Trowa était il nu, blessé ?

Pourquoi avait il des ailes ?

C'était ce point qui préoccupait le plus Quatre.

Pourquoi Trowa, cet ami qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il avait dix ans, avait à présent des ailes ?

Il l'aurait su si son ami avait des ailes...

Trowa n'aurait pas pu lui cacher cela pendant plus de cinq ans.

N'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas...

- Trowa... pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

Trowa le regarda, il ne lui fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre que quelque chose avait à nouveau changé, faisant basculer le petit blond à nouveau du côté où ils étaient amis.

Il soupira de soulagement.

Il ne mourrait pas finalement.

- Quatre... rends moi la pierre. murmura t'il.

Il n'allait pas dire au petit blond qu'il avait tué un homme et tenté d'en faire autant pour lui, si Quatre avait oublié inutile de le tourmenter avec ces détails.

Quatre regarda la pierre qu'il tenait encore dans sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? balbutia t'il.

- Rien d'important, juste une pierre qui m'appartient. déclara Trowa d'une voix qui faiblissait.

Toujours à genoux, épuisé par les efforts fournis et par la douleur, il se sentait de plus en plus mal, au bord de la perte de conscience.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Trowa se tourna vers elle, terrifié.

D'autres personnes venaient d'entrer, son secret n'en était plus un.

On allait le traquer, le tuer comme un animal.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur.

Le monde sembla tournoyer autour de lui puis tout devint noir.

Il s'effondra sur le sol, privé de connaissance.

Heero entré derrière Duo, son propriétaire ayant tenu à entrer en premier, malgré ses réticences, referma la porte et considéra l'homme écroulé sur le sol.

Les ailes étalées n'étaient pas comme les siennes, elles étaient tachetées de brun alors que les siennes étaient totalement blanches.

_Étrange._

Si cet homme était un ange comme lui, pourquoi présentaient ils des différences ?

_Ce n'est pas normal..._

Duo considérait lui aussi le gisant avec stupeur.

- Trowa ?

Celui qui se trouvait étendu sur le sol, privé de connaissance, ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

Il fixa son frère, espérant que le blond pourrait le renseigner, mais l'expression perdue de Quatre lui apprit qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui, qu'il était tout aussi choqué et désorienté.

Duo secoua la tête et considéra avec plus d'attention le jeune pêcheur.

Son œil exercé par les activités héritées de son père remarqua très vite la cheville enflée qui tournait au bleu.

Il oublia tout le reste pour ne plus se préoccuper que de ce problème.

Il la palpa à peine, juste pour confirmer ce que ses yeux lui disaient.

Se maudit de ne pas avoir pris quoi que ce soit pour soigner.

- Heero, tu veux bien nous ramener à la maison ? demanda t'il.

_Tu es certain ?_ répondit le brun.

- Oui. Si ce n'est pas au dessus de tes forces.

_Je peux le faire._

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Heero hocha la tête et déploya ses ailes.

Duo constata que celle qu'il avait entaillé pendait toujours, signe qu'elle n'était pas encore guérie.

Il se demanda machinalement combien de temps elle allait mettre à se remettre de ce geste désespéré.

Puis ils furent dans la salle de bains, Heero ayant pensé que c'était là le lieu le plus adapté pour le blessé nu dont la peau pâle montrait des signes d'hypothermie.

Duo le remercia d'un sourire.

- Quatre, s'il te plaît, va chercher mon matériel.

Quatre ne se fit pas prier.

Il ne se souvenait toujours pas ce qui avait pu se passer, ni comment il avait bien pu se retrouver dans la grotte avec Trowa, mais il avait le sentiment diffus que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

L'expression désespérée que montrait le visage de Trowa lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, le tourmentait fortement.

Il ramena le panier demandé par son frère et s'installa dans un coin.

Il ne pensait même pas à aller prendre des habits secs.

Il était trop inquiet pour le jeune pêcheur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la certitude qu'il était responsable des blessures de Trowa.

Que c'était en quelque sorte de sa faute si le jeune pêcheur avait des ailes.

Mais pourquoi pensait il une telle chose ?

Pourquoi ne parvenait il pas à se souvenir de la moindre seconde ?

Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui avait volé plusieurs heures de sa vie.

Qu'il ne les retrouverait pas sans aide.

Heero qui était resté près de la porte tourna les yeux vers lui.

Quatre baissa les siens, incapable de supporter le regard bleu de l'ange.

Duo soupira, il ne pouvait pas soigner la cheville blessée tant que le jeune pêcheur serait dans un tel état.

Il devait le laver et le réchauffer avant.

Mais il se retrouvait face au même problème qu'avec Heero.

Les ailes pendantes le gênaient.

Trowa étant inconscient il ne pouvait lui demander de les rentrer.

- Heero, tu veux bien m'aider, je ne peux pas le bouger seul, ses ailes me gênent.

_J'arrive._

Heero joignit le geste à la parole et s'avança pour l'aider à soulever le jeune homme inconscient.

A eux deux il réussirent tant bien que mal à porter le blessé inconscient dans la cuve de bain.

Heero le maintint tandis que Duo le lavait.

Pendant ce temps Quatre était allé chercher des linges propres, avait étendu plusieurs draps sur le sol.

Heero y déposa Trowa lorsque Duo estima qu'il était temps de le sortir de l'eau.

Ils l'entourèrent des draps pour le sécher et le garder au chaud.

Duo soigna enfin la cheville brisée et y fixa une attelle de sa fabrication.

Puis il considéra les ailes emprisonnées par les draps.

- Moi qui n'aimait pas les anges, me voila servi, j'en ai deux chez moi.

Quatre bondit vers Trowa.

La malédiction ne le tenait plus mais un reste de jalousie venait de le mordre.

- Pas deux à toi ! s'exclama t'il.

Duo le regarda avec stupeur.

Ce genre de cri n'était pas dans les habitudes de Quatre.

_C'est la malédiction. _

Duo se tourna d'un bloc vers Heero en percevant cette pensée emplie de fatalisme.

Le visage du brun était fermé, ses yeux dépourvus de sentiments.

Il eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines.

Il n'était pas prêt à entendre une telle chose.

Son cher petit frère, victime de la malédiction...

- Non !

_A suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à leurs créateurs et exploitants japonais ou autres dont je ne fais pas légalement partie. Que celui ou celle qui ne les a jamais utilisés me lance la première review de protestation à ce sujet.

Genre : Je crois qu'il va y avoir du angst. Pour le reste je ne sais pas.

Personnages : 1, 2, 3, 4, pour le 5 je ne sais pas encore.

Commentaire : Je sens que je suis pas prête d'écrire le mot fin.

Dans le texte les mots en italique sont toujours les pensées d'Heero.

Avertissement : cette fic est très dure à écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à une parution régulière.

Bonne lecture

Hahn tah Yhel

* * *

**Manipulateur de symboles**

_Il fut un temps où les anges venaient sur Terre et aidaient les humains. Mais ces derniers ne surent pas apprécier le don qui leur était fait et les anges disparurent. Là où ils avaient été, on découvrit des pierres colorées que nul ne pouvait toucher et de grandes plaques où étaient gravés des symboles qui ne furent pas déchiffrés. Ces objets furent conservés précieusement puis oubliés._

_Le temps passa, il y eu des guerres, des destructions, des changements et, au fil des millénaires, la race humaine perdit peu à peu ses repères. Un nouvelle ère s'instaura alors où les maîtres mots étaient : la force, la richesse et le pouvoir. Apparut à cette époque une nouvelle race dont la provenance ne fut pas découverte. Ces personnes semblables aux humains pour l'aspect avaient la capacité de déplacer les symboles sur les plaques et de faire se mouvoir et chanter les pierres. Très vite, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une simple attraction exerça une fascination certaine sur un nombre croissant de personnes et les membres de cette race que l'on nommaient manipulateurs de symboles furent peu à peu réduits en esclavage._

_Voici l'histoire de l'un d'eux._

* * *

**Chapitre 12) L'aveu de Quatre**

Heero se raidit, son regard bleu s'emplit d'angoisse.

_Non..._

La peur revenait en force dans son esprit, bloquant à nouveau sa voix.

Le cri que venait de pousser Duo était de très mauvais augure pour lui.

Duo détestait les manipulateurs de symboles voila peu de temps.

Il ne l'avait accepté qu'à contre cœur.

Ils n'étaient pas complètement liés.

L'esprit de Duo lui était toujours étranger alors que le sien était ouvert à celui du natté.

Alors qu'il commençait à douter il sentit son esprit se fermer, il n'aurait pas su dire exactement comment il le savait, mais il en avait cruellement conscience.

_Je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas rester ainsi... je ne veux pas rester._

Avant que Duo n'ait pu le retenir, ayant constaté que l'esprit de son ange s'était fermé il s'est tourné vers lui, mais trop tard, l'ange avait déjà déployé ses ailes et avait disparu.

- Heero ! Non !

Il tendit la main dans la direction où s'était tenu l'ange.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait mal prendre son cri d'inquiétude.

Il n'avait fait qu'exprimer son angoisse devant ce qui frappait son petit frère, sa seule famille depuis la mort de son père.

il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui aussi.

Mais il ne voulait pas perdre son ange non plus.

- Heero... reviens... je t'en prie.

Il sentit la main de Quatre se glisser dans la sienne, à nouveau le petit blond était le petit frère qu'il avait toujours connu et ses yeux clairs étaient emplis de compassion mais aussi d'une assurance que Duo ne lui avait jamais vu avant.

- Quatre, comment te sens tu ? demanda t'il.

- Parfaitement bien, mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il est question pour le moment, mais de toi et de lui. Tu dois le retrouver.

- Comment ? Je ne sais pas où il a bien pu partir, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Je l'ai acheté à un marchand d'esclaves, lui doit savoir des choses sur ton ange, retrouve le et il te donnera des informations.

- Tu veux dire... que je dois partir ? Laisser mon travail ?

Quatre hocha la tête.

- Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais arrêter, c'est le moment idéal.

- Mais si je fais cela nous devrons quitter cette maison, elle appartient à la ville et nous n'en disposons que parce que je fais ce travail.

- Nous avons les moyens d'en acheter une autre et j'ai toujours voulu partir.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. s'étonna Duo.

Quatre baissa les yeux.

- Je n'osais pas.

Duo le considéra avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais... mais pourquoi ?

Quatre prit une profonde inspiration et releva les yeux.

- Qu'aurai-je pu te dire ? Je me voyais mal te dire : Je déteste cette ville, je déteste les garçons de mon âge qui ne cessent de me tourmenter, il n'y a que Trowa et toi pour être avec moi alors je veux partir. Je veux aller très loin, là où personne ne saura que je suis le fils et le frère d'un bourreau et un enfant trouvé.

Duo soupira et l'attira dans ses bras.

- Je comprends, très bien, je vais donner ma démission et nous partirons de cet endroit. Je te demande pardon, je n'avais pas compris... j'aurai du réaliser à quel point tu souffrais que j'ai repris le métier de papa.

Quatre se blottit contre lui.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sache... tu étais déjà tellement surchargé de responsabilités après la mort de papa... Tu devais assurer son travail, prendre soin de la maison et m'élever... alors que je n'étais pas vraiment ton petit frère...

Duo l'éloigna de lui et le tint à bout de bras.

- Comment cela tu n'es pas vraiment mon petit frère ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Quatre ? Bien sur que tu es mon frère, papa t'a adopté.

- Pas par le sang...

- Je m'en moques ! Tu es devenu mon frère le jour où papa t'a ramené à la maison. C'est la seule chose qui compte.

Quatre hocha la tête avec effort.

Puis il tourna les yeux vers Trowa toujours inconscient.

- On ne peut pas le laisser...

- On ne le laissera pas, il fait un peu partie de la famille tu ne crois pas ?

Quatre rougit.

- Oui...

Duo sourit.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il est ton ange comme Heero est le mien.

Quatre s'empourpra plus encore.

Puis ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

- Quatre ? s'inquiéta Duo.

- Je crois que c'est à cause de moi qu'il est blessé... je crois que je voulais voir la tempête de près et qu'il m'a suivi pour me protéger comme il le faisait quand j'étais enfant...

- Ne te tourmente pas trop, l'important c'est que vous êtes vivants, et ses blessures ne sont pas si graves, il va s'en remettre.

- De cela oui, mais...

- Mais ?

- Il a des ailes.

- Heero en a aussi.

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Il ne le savait peut être pas, Heero ne savait pas qu'il était un ange avant que je lui fasse faire ce maudit concours et que les vieux fous lui fassent utiliser leur panneau.

Quatre le regarda avec perplexité.

- Quels vieux fous ? De quoi es tu en train de parler Duo ? Je ne comprends pas...

- Oh, ne fais pas attention, le vieux type qui disait vouloir m'aider pour faire d'Heero un bon manipulateur m'a présenté des amis à lui, et ils étaient tous pas vraiment sains d'esprits. C'est eux qui ont permis à Heero de s'éveiller à sa nature d'ange.

Quatre comprenait mieux mais ces informations l'alarmaient.

- Tu crois qu'il a pu retourner vers eux ? demanda t'il d'un ton inquiet.

Si Heero avait fait cela il était sans doute en danger.

- Je ne crois pas... ce serait trop stupide de sa part de retourner là bas et il n'est pas stupide.

- Peut être pas, mais il est blessé et il a mal.

Duo frissonna, Quatre disait vrai, Heero n'était pas dans un état normal, il pouvait faire des choses qui lui seraient néfastes.

Il allait devoir le chercher et le retrouver au plus vite, mais il devait d'abord mettre Quatre et Trowa en sécurité.

Mais avant toute chose il devait démissionner et cela lui faisait tout drôle.

Il n'avait que 15 ans quand il avait pris la suite de leur père décédé quelques semaines auparavant, malgré son jeune âge il avait fait la preuve de ses capacités et de sa résistance et les dirigeants de la ville avaient accepté de lui donner sa chance en attendant de trouver un adulte.

Mais l'adulte en question n'était jamais venu et il était resté, successeur bien pratique de son père.

Il avait consacré dix ans de sa vie à cette charge et même si les exécutions étaient rares, il était tout de même le bourreau de la ville.

Allait il pouvoir partir comme ça ?

Les dirigeants n'allaient ils pas prendre ombrage de son désir de partir ?

Il était un peu inquiet, mais il en allait de la santé mentale de son petit frère.

Sans compter Heero.

Heero qui lui manquait déjà.

- Bien... inutile de perdre trop de temps, je vais aller prévenir les gens que nous quittons la ville, toi pendant ce temps tu vas faire nos bagages et garder un œil sur Trowa.

Quatre hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Trowa.

Duo s'assura rapidement que le brun roux était bien installé et que sa cheville était bien calée puis sortit.

Contre toute attente les dirigeants de la ville ne firent aucun problème lorsqu'il leur annonça qu'il quittait son poste et allait partir de la ville avec son frère et le jeune pêcheur nommé Trowa qui avait été blessé sur la plage pendant la tempête.

Il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce que son jeune âge et sa fonction les avait toujours mis mal à l'aise ou si c'était parce qu'il les débarrassait d'une personne qu'ils pensaient maudite en emmenant Trowa avec lui.

Il ne posa pas de questions, il savait que depuis sa nomination nombreux étaient ceux en ville qui trouvaient qu'il était déplacé et malsain qu'un adolescent soit nommé bourreau.

Il négocia au plus serré son dernier salaire.

Les dirigeants de la ville se montrèrent des plus généreux.

Il rentra pour la dernière fois dans la maison où il était né et avait grandi lourdement chargé et le cœur partagé entre le soulagement et la déception.

Pendant tout l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir il avait eu la désagréable sensation qu'il n'allait manquer à personne.

C'était bien peu en regard de ces dix ans de dévouement.

Mais bon, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé et il en allait de même avec les sentiments des gens.

Quatre était encore en train de boucler leurs bagages lorsqu'il rentra, il se mit au travail à ses côtés sans dire un mot.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il ne voulait plus que partir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Trouver une nouvelle maison, y installer Quatre et Trowa avant de repartir en quête d'Heero.

Où que soit l'ange il saurait le retrouver, il se le jurait.

Lorsque le jour se leva le lendemain matin ils étaient prêts à partir.

Duo avait préparé un confortable chariot couvert, assez grand pour transporter leurs possessions et le blessé que Duo avait préféré droguer afin de lui éviter les souffrances du trajet.

Il ne savait pas encore combien de temps ils allaient voyager, donc il avait préparé assez de potion pour le garder endormi jusqu'à l'arrivée.

La bâche opaque protégerait l'ange blessé de l'ardeur du soleil et des regards trop curieux.

Duo en effet préférait cacher le fait qu'ils voyageaient en compagnie d'un ange.

Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis.

Si Trowa avait caché ses ailes pendant si longtemps il avait sans aucun doute de très bonnes raisons pour cela.

Duo regarda Quatre, ni lui ni le petit blond n'avaient dormi cette nuit là.

Le sommeil les avait fui.

Quatre était allé chercher les rares possessions du jeune pêcheur, avait déterré le récipient où il cachait son argent et les avait rangés dans un coffre du chariot.

Duo lui avait attendu tout en rangeant.

Heero n'était pas revenu.

Duo n'avait pas cru qu'il puisse le faire, mais il avait tout de même espéré que peut être...

Quatre lui sourit et monta dans le chariot pour s'installer auprès de Trowa afin de veiller sur lui.

Duo ferma la maison, en laissa les clefs sur la porte, il n'y avait plus rien à voler qui ait de la valeur.

Il patienta encore quelques secondes puis se résigna.

Heero n'allait pas surgir.

Il était vraiment parti.

Il était temps d'en faire autant.

_A suivre_


End file.
